


VidCon and Beyond

by colorfulpenguins



Series: The Internet is Here...With Love [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: This is a fanfic about what it would be like to meet/fall for Dan, Phil, and PJ. My roommate, my friend, and I were talking about scenarios involving Dan, Phil, and PJ and it encouraged me to write this. This is the beginning of a long work.





	1. Chapter 1: VidCon Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Rebekah was able to go to VidCon the summer between her Junior and Senior year. Rebekah had met Dan and Phil when she was at their meet and greet and she talked to them for a bit, but then she had to go. Rebekah was walking around later, and she was checking her phone when she accidentally bumped into someone and fell on her butt. As Rebekah started to apologize she looked up and noticed the one and only Phil Lester standing above her.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going and it’s all my fault. Here let me help you up.” Phil spoke as he held out his hand. Rebekah took his hand and he helped her stand up.

“Thank you, but really it was my fault I wasn’t watching where I was going either. My name is…” but before Rebekah could finish Phil interrupted 

“Rebekah, yeah I remember you. Dan actually gave me some tips on how to stalk you on Twitter and Tumblr without you noticing.” Rebekah stood there shocked for a second, but managed to ground herself for the time being. 

“Wow. Stalking. Really? Didn’t think that was your style Phil.” As soon as she said that Phil laughed and she could see him relax himself. 

He then said “I was on my way to meet Dan. Do you want to come?”

Without sounding too eager Rebekah said “yeah. I’d love to.” Phil smiled and led her in the direction that he had been going in before she bumped into him. 

Rebekah saw Dan before he saw her, because she was shorter than Phil so she was hidden behind him. Dan turned to Phil and started to ask Phil something but when he looked over he saw that Rebekah was standing next to Phil so he paused and said “oh. Hi. I see you found Rebekah Phil. Well done.” 

Before Phil could say anything Rebekah made a sarcastic reply. “Maybe I found him and talked him into letting me join you guys because I’m just a huge stalker.” 

Phil was speechless, and Dan just started laughing and once he recovered he spoke up. “I like this girl Phil. You should keep her around.” 

Phil blushed but Rebekah laughed. She spent the rest of the day with Dan and Phil and it was the best day ever. They were staying in the same hotel that she was so they walked me to my room and she said goodbye to them, after getting both their numbers.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah packs up for college with help from Dan and Phil, and Phil asks Rebekah's parents a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

The rest of the weekend flew by. Rebekah got to meet some other YouTubers, and got to spend time with Dan and Phil. They had given her their phone numbers, and followed her back on Twitter and Tumblr. They even traded Skype. Rebekah spent the rest of the summer communicating with Dan and Phil, and it was great. Dan had become her best friend/brother and it was the best thing ever. Phil had become a little more. He was not her boyfriend yet, but they were definitely dating. Sometimes Dan picked on them and told them that they needed to make the relationship serious now, and how it was driving him nuts. Rebekah would just laugh and Phil would blush.

When it was time for Rebekah to move in Dan and Phil flew in and came with her to give her company on the trip. While Dan and Rebekah were loading the car, Phil snuck into the house to talk to Rebekah’s parents.

Mrs. Curtin noticed Phil first “oh hey Phil. I thought you and Dan were helping Rebekah load the car up for the trip.” 

Phil gave a light laugh “yeah, Dan is still out there, but I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Curtin about something.” 

“Alright. Follow me.” Phil followed her through the house to where Mr. Curtin was seated. 

He looked up from the computer “oh. Hey Phil. I thought you were helping load the car for the trip.” 

Phil responded “I was sir, but I just wanted to ask you if I could ask your daughter to be my girlfriend. I mean I know most normal guys don’t really ask the father for permission, but I wanted to.” 

Mr. Cutin laughed “of course you can Phil. Honestly I didn’t expect this, but it’s a nice surprise. Ask her when you're ready.” 

“Thank you sir. I was also wondering if I could get a picture with you guys for document sake. I want to use it for something later.” 

Mrs. Curtin answered “sure. We can have our youngest daughter take it.” 

Then she left, only to come back a few minutes later with Rebekah’s younger sister in tow. When they were done taking the picture he thanked them and then came back to help Dan and Rebekah finish loading the car. 

On the drive down there it was very interesting with both Dan and Phil telling Rebekah that she didn’t know where she was going, but Rebekah argued that she had been there way more times than they had. They took turns buying food, and insisted that Rebekah take it. Rebekah’s parents were in front of them in the van just in case, and also to give Dan and Phil a way back, but it was a blast. Dan and Phil were going to help Rebekah move in, and she couldn’t wait to see her roommates faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Dan and Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah comes to school with Dan and Phil to help her move in, and her roommates get the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

When they got to Olivet Rebekah noticed that her roommates Heather and Annie were already here. She smiled to herself knowing that they were going to freak the heck out when Dan and Phil walked in with boxes behind her. Rebekah led the boys to the door, and when she walked in she hugged both of her roommates that were already there, and started talking as she continued into the apartment.

Dan and Phil walked in behind her and Rebekah’s roommates got really quiet and she looked up and said “oh yeah. Dan and Phil wanted to help me move in I hope that’s okay with you guys.” 

Dan and Phil helped them move stuff around and helped them unpack and get everything settled. Rebekah’s parents were helping as well, and when they were done Rebekah went to dinner with her mom, dad and Dan and Phil. She brought the boys back to campus so her roommates could say goodbye to them as well.

After they were done Rebekah hugged each of them individually, and then both of them together, and told them she would talk to them later. Once Dan and Phil left with Rebekah’s parents who were going to spend the night in a hotel in Wisconsin, and then Rebekah’s parents were taking Dan and Phil to the airport the next night. 

Rebekah’s roommates just looked at her. “You know Dan and Phil and you didn’t tell us” they both squealed at the same time. 

Rebekah apologized, and said that she just got so busy with work, and spending a lot of time with Dan and Phil without telling them was wrong. 

They laughed and Heather and Annie sat down on the futon and Heather spoke "so tell us. How did you meet Dan and Phil?" 

Rebekah smiled as she sat next to her roommates on the couch and she started talking "well I literally ran into Phil. Like full on ran into him. I was looking down at my phone when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt, and when I looked up Phil was standing there." 

Heather and Annie laughed at the fact Rebekah literally ran into Phil Lester. 

Rebekah continued her story "then Dan and Phil gave me their contact information and we just clicked. Dan is like my big brother now, and I may be kind of dating Phil." 

Heather and Annie both got wide eyes and said "WHAT!!!!!" 

Rebekah put her hands over her ears and spoke again "I said I may be kind of dating Phil. Well not really kind of." 

"WHAT!!!!!" 

"Well. Phil asked me out and I said yes. I know that dating over Skype isn't really normal, but Phil and I aren't really normal. Anyway he's not my boyfriend, but we're dating. Drives Dan crazy, so yeah now you know." 

They both squealed with surprise and went on talking about guys. They had forgiven her, and life moved forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil contact Rebekah about coming to visit her for Halloween, and they bring someone with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

A couple months later Dan and Phil asked Rebekah what she was doing for Halloween, and she said “Oh you know the usual busy day of classes, then come be busy binging out on lots of candy I shouldn’t eat, and watching your baking video that you are going to upload. Also re-watching spooky week. Maybe a horror movie. Typical Halloween.” 

Dan started laughing while Phil shook his head and continued. “We were wondering if we could come hang out with you?” 

Rebekah responded immediately “well two things. One you better still do spooky week and your baking video, or I will kill you. Two I have classes and I don’t really know where the airport is so I might have trouble coming to get you.” 

As Rebekah was talking Dan interrupted her “no. We are going to film the videos ahead of time and make sure they are ready to go. Don’t worry about driving us around, because we have the whole ride situation set up. We kind of just thought you would say yes, so we set everything up before we even asked you. We almost surprised you, but then we thought we should ask.” 

Rebekah shook her head thinking about how these guys were going to drive her insane.

“Okay. Yeah come on down then. Stay as long as you like I actually miss you guys. You know you’re not as bad as people say you are.” 

Dan laughed again “thank you very much, you know you’re not so bad yourself. Make sure to tell your roommates we’re coming this time so they can actually talk to us and not stand there with their mouths open.” 

Rebekah laughed “you should become a comedian Dan, it would go real well with your YouTube channel. Just let me know when you get here and what you guys want to do. Also if you love me you will bring lots of candy with you. Please bring at least…” 

before Rebekah could finish Dan interrupted her “one Kinder egg. Yeah we know. Don’t worry Phil and I have plenty of candy. We even have a new horror movie for you.” 

“Ohhh. Have you guys seen it yet.” 

“Nope. Waiting for you girlie.” 

“Cool. Is it alright to do it during open dorms so that my roommates can join if they want.” 

“Sure. Oh. One more thing. PJ wants to know if he can join, and I told him I would ask you.” 

Rebekah laughed and gasped. “Yes. You don’t even have to ask. Of course PJ can come with you the more the merrier, plus I miss that kid too.” 

Dan just gave her a look and said “PJ’s older than you. You know that right?” 

“It’s just an expression Dan.” Dan laughed at Rebekah and they said goodbye to each other. 

When Rebekah saw her roommates next she remembered that she was supposed to tell them. “Oh yeah.” 

Both Annie and Heather looked at Rebekah expectantly. 

“I was supposed to tell you guys, and make sure that it was okay if Dan and Phil came here for Halloween. If it’s not that’s fine I can just hang out with them later. Oh also PJ is coming too.” 

When Rebekah looked up both Heather and Annie were looking at her with their jaws wide open. 

Heather was the one who recovered first, and she just gave Rebekah this look that said of course it’s okay. 

Rebekah laughed and told them what Dan had said. 

They got a little nervous until she replied again “don’t worry. Dan is just kidding. For the most part anyway. He likes to turn everything into a joke. Kinda takes a day to get used to him, but after that he’s great.” 

They both laughed and they started to get the apartment ready for Dan, Phil, and PJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	5. Chapter 5: Will you be my Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil and PJ arrive to meet with the girls, and Phil asks Rebekah a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

When it got closer to Halloween Rebekah got a text from Phil. 

It said ‘hey we’re here. Just thought you would want to know. When is a good time for us to come see you?’ 

Rebekah let out an excited squeal and Heather and Annie looked at her. 

She apologized and told them that Dan, Phil and PJ were here and wanted to know when a good time to come by was. They squealed too, and Rebekah texted Phil back. 

‘That’s great! I’m so excited to see you guys. I’ve missed you so much. I mean we have been Skyping but it’s not the same as seeing you in person. Also there is open dorms tonight. There is someone signed up so just pop in after seven. Heather and Annie are both going to be here so it’s all good. If you guys want to go somewhere as well we are game, so just let me know.’ 

Rebekah continued to talk to Heather and Annie until Phil responded. 

The response came quicker than she thought it would. 

Phil said ‘yeah that sounds great. We are on our way now, because we need to see you, so we are going to bring you guys back to our hotel and just relax for most of the night if that’s okay with you guys.’ 

Rebekah responded immediately ‘yeah. That sounds great. I’ll let my roommates know to get ready. We live in 300. It’s the building in the middle. How far away is the hotel?’ 

Phil answered back just as quickly as she had ‘only a couple minutes. We are staying over by the mall, so really we are almost there.’ 

Rebekah smiled as she replied ‘alright. It might take us a couple minutes to get ready. Should we be packing a bag?’ 

Phil responded ‘well it is Friday so we were kind of hoping you guys would want to spend the night if you are comfortable.’ 

‘Well I’ll stay. I will have to ask my roommates if they want to but I am definitely not leaving you guys so yeah.’ 

‘Okay. See you in a minute.’ 

Rebekah smiled ‘remember it’s going to take us a bit to get ready, especially if we are packing a bag to spend the night.’ 

‘I know but still. We will be there soon. Actually pulling in now, so please go as fast as you can.’ 

Rebekah ran around and told Heather and Annie that Dan, Phil, and PJ were here and invited them to spend the night with them if the girls were comfortable with it. They said yes and ran to pack a bag as well. 

A couple minutes later Rebekah got another text from Phil ‘are you guys almost ready?’ 

Rebekah laughed at Phil’s impatience to see her and responded ‘relax we’re almost ready. I told you we had to pack a bag, and you were texting me until you pulled in.’ 

It was not long before she got a response ‘I know, but I still want you to hurry.’ 

Rebekah laughed and responded ‘we’ll be out in like 3 more minutes.’ 

She quickly got a response ‘not really quick enough, but I guess it will be fine.’ 

Rebekah laughed ‘if you don’t quit pouting I’m not coming out at all.’ 

She quickly got a response ‘you wouldn’t dare’ 

‘try me then.’ 

‘Fine I’ll stop.’

Rebekah laughed at his antics and got a text from Dan. ‘Get yo pretty butt out here asap. Phil is driving me crazy.’ 

‘relax we’ll be out soon. Slap him for me would ya.’ 

‘Oh happily. Seriously though get out here.’ 

‘I’m never going to get out here if you guys keep bugging me. We’ll be out in like another minute, but only if you stop texting me.’ 

‘Yay! We really can’t wait to see you. I almost came in to drag you out here.’ 

Rebekah laughed as she asked her roommates if they were ready. They were both satisfied so they started heading out. 

Rebekah texted Dan back ‘Tell Phil and PJ I’m on my way out the door you big babies.’ 

She quickly got a response ‘hey we are not babies. We are all older than you.’ 

‘Yeah cause that was why you were bothering me every two seconds to get my butt out here.’ 

‘Haha. I see you really picked up on my sarcastic tendencies.’ 

‘Have you ever thought your getting more sarcastic by being around me.’ 

‘You know I really like you. You’re the best.’ 

Rebekah laughed. ‘Where are you guys parked?’ 

‘I just stuck my hand out the window. You see us?’ 

Rebekah looked up and laughed as she saw a vehicle with a hand wiggling out the window. ‘Yeah. We’re coming. See you guys in person in like 4 seconds.’ 

Rebekah told her roommates to follow her as she headed toward the car Dan had stuck his hand out of. 

‘Hey can you have the driver open the back so we can put our bags in the trunk?’ 

‘Sure. He said it’s open you can go ahead and put your bags back there.’ 

‘Thanks.’ 

Rebekah opened the back of the vehicle to be met with three smiling faces. She waved to them as her roommates put their bags in the car as well. 

Rebekah shut the door and went to open the side door only to be jumped on by Phil. 

Rebekah started to lose her balance, and Phil and Rebekah ended up hugging on the ground. Rebekah heard Dan and PJ laughing from inside the car. 

Phil looked her in the eyes and said “sorry. Are you okay? I just got too excited.” 

She replied “yeah I’m fine just get off me and help me up Lester.” 

Phil stood up, then pulled Rebekah up by her hands, and she gave him another hug. Everyone continued to ask if Rebekah was okay. 

“I promise you all that I am fine. Just get in the car and let us get going.” 

Heather and Annie got into the car laughing and Rebekah followed, and then Phil last shutting the door behind him.

Heather had crawled into the back next to PJ, Annie was against the window and that meant Rebekah was between Dan and Phil. 

Once they were all in the vehicle Rebekah grabbed Phil’s had subtly, but Dan still noticed and gave her a knowing look. He threw his arm around her and started talking about what he and Phil had been up to lately.

When we got to the hotel Rebekah gave PJ and Dan both a big hug. 

They went to get the bags out of the trunk and continued into the hotel. 

Rebekah grabbed the box she was carrying and gave it to Phil. “Here. I brought this with me, and thought I could give it to you now. Also I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay for candy costume fest, but you don’t have to if you don’t want.” 

Phil took the box. “Thanks. Yeah we can stay, or I mean I think we can. Also your box is inside.” 

Rebekah smiled “seems like great minds think alike.” Phil smiled and laughed as they continued into the hotel. When they got to the room Phil gave Rebekah the box like he promised. 

Heather and Annie were confused. 

Rebekah opened her mouth but Dan butted in “they send each other boxes every month.” 

They still looked confused so Rebekah continued “every month Phil will send me things. So for example if there is a good horror movie or TV show or anything that Phil likes he sends it to me. Along with some British stuff like kinder eggs. Then I’ll send him little things from the US and if he sent a movie I’d send it back the next month.” 

Heather and Annie both went “oh. I see. That’s so cute. Are you guys sure you're just dating?” 

Dan laughed and said “yes!! Finally someone who agrees with me. See Phil see.” 

Phil just blushed a little and looked at Rebekah “open the box.” 

Rebekah looked at him confused and was about to say something when he interrupted her “just open the box.” 

Now Rebekah was curious so she opened it and on top was an envelope. 

Rebekah opened it carefully to find a picture of Phil with her parents. 

On the back it said ‘if I’m Ash, then I need my Pikachu. Will you be my girlfriend?’ 

Rebekah looked to see what was under the envelope only to see a Pikachu onesie sitting on top. Rebekah looked at Phil who was looking at her nervously awaiting an answer. 

Rebekah just nodded her head yes and launched herself into his arms. Heather and Annie were so confused, and Dan and PJ were smiling at us waiting for someone to say something.

After Rebekah wiped a couple of stray tears that had managed to fall, she turned to clear the confusion in the room. “Phil just asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes.” 

Heather and Annie stared and started squealing with delight and singing “Bekah’s got a boyfriend, Bekah’s got a boyfriend.” 

Phil just laughed and wrapped his arm around Rebekah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see. Also if you guys have any notes to help make the story better let me know.


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a movie night with Dan, Phil and PJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Once Heather and Annie had calmed down a bit and Rebekah had changed into her onesie they decided to watch the horror movie Dan and Phil had brought with them.

They had enough candy and popcorn to last the whole night, and probably more if they were normal people. 

Heather was not real excited because she did not like horror movies. 

PJ could see Rebekah was about to offer her the ability to hide behind her, so he spoke first. “Don’t worry Heather. I’ll keep you safe. You can sit by me, and use me as your shield any time you need.” 

Rebekah looked at PJ and mouthed a ‘thank you’ and he winked at her. 

Rebekah plopped right in the middle of the bed. Phil laughed at her as she started to get comfy. 

Rebekah noticed so she looked up and said “what? What is it?” 

Phil just laughed again “nothing. You’re just adorable, you know that.” 

Rebekah laughed “oh no. I think we all know you’re the adorable one in this relationship.” 

Dan laughed really hard at that. “Oh that’s a good one. Phil you should keep this girl around she’s not so bad.” 

Rebekah didn’t even hesitate with her reply “Well thank you Daniel I take that as a very great compliment. You know you’re not so bad yourself. Not near as bad as people say.” 

“Haha very funny.” 

“Oh you know you love my beautiful sarcastic humor.” 

Dan didn’t reply but simply stuck his tongue out at Rebekah as she laughed. 

PJ came and sat on one edge of the bed bringing Heather with him to sit next to him, but on the inside so if she did jump, which was very likely, she wouldn’t fall off the bed. 

Then Annie sat on the other edge of the bed with Dan coming to sit beside her. 

He looked at Rebekah “scooch over toward me, so your boyfriend has enough room. You can’t just stay in the middle of the bed.” 

“Who says you’re the boss of me Daniel” Rebekah said as she scooted over anyway making room for Phil to her right. He just stuck his tongue out at her as a reply. 

Everyone was impressed that Dan had not murdered Rebekah yet. 

Heather spoke first “how is it Dan has not attacked you or made a reply or something about you calling him Daniel?” 

Dan answered before Rebekah could “because she does it all the time and you get used to it. She’s like my annoying little sister. Plus trust me there are nicknames that are worse.” 

Rebekah just smiled “you know you love me. Don’t even pretend. But I am the only one who calls him Daniel all the time. Sometimes I even go for…” before Rebekah could finish Dan through his hand over her mouth so they could not hear what the nickname was. 

Rebekah licked his hand and he pulled it away “Danny-Bear” 

“Dammit.” 

Rebekah laughed as Dan cringed at the nickname. It was definitely something that only Rebekah could get away with. She was like his little sister. 

He just pointed “see annoying little sister.” 

“What else are little sisters for?” 

Heather spoke next “you guys aren’t really related you know that right.” 

Phil spoke before Rebekah could “they might as well be. They act like it all the time. They might not be biological siblings, but Dan definitely acts like she’s his actual little sister.” 

“Oh. I see” Heather said, and Rebekah knew she was jealous. 

Phil came and sat next to Rebekah on the bed. He put his arm around her letting her snuggle into his side. 

“You two aren’t very subtle you know that right?” Said Dan pointing out their position. 

Rebekah answered “I don’t care. He’s my boyfriend now, and it’s just you guys. I can cuddle with him if I want to.” 

Phil smiled and said “yeah. After all cuddles are better than kisses in a relationship.” 

Rebekah smiled up at him as Dan said “just watch the movie you adorable people.” Rebekah laughed and they all settled in to watch the movie. 

By the end they were all talking about how great it was as Phil got up to go put in another move, happier for Heathers sake. 

Rebekah was right though. Heather spent the entire movie buried in PJ’s chest. 

Rebekah don’t know if she even saw a single scene. Rebekah made a mental note to tease her about it later. 

Phil finished putting in the UK version of Big Hero 6 and came back to his spot beside Rebekah. She immediately cuddled into his side as he pushed play. 

After the movie was over they let Heather pick the next one. 

She picked The Princess Bride and PJ moved to put it in this time. 

Somewhere near the middle Rebekah started to fall asleep. She just leaned into Phil more and enjoyed his warmth. Before Rebekah knew it she was asleep.

Dan looked over and noticed that Rebekah had fallen asleep and he laughed to himself and spoke quietly to Phil “Geez Phil. You must be a comfy pillow.” 

Phil was confused at first but then he realized that Dan was making fun of him because his new girlfriend had just fallen asleep against him. Phil just stuck his tongue out at Dan as if telling him to go away.

After the movie was over Dan, Annie, PJ, and Heather started to move off the bed. Phil started to move and Rebekah woke up. 

Phil smiled down at his sleepy girlfriend and said “sorry sweetie. I was just going to try and make it more comfortable for bed.” 

Rebekah yawned and replied “it’s okay. I should be able to fall back asleep easily. I’m not really fully awake.” 

Everyone laughed as they finished getting ready for bed. Heather and Annie were going to sleep in one bed, Dan and PJ in one, and Phil and Rebekah in the other. 

Phil got up to clean off the bed and go to the bathroom as Rebekah lied back down. 

Phil came back and laughed at his girlfriend who was waiting for his return by sitting in the middle of the bed. “Comfy there babe?” 

Rebekah just made a content noise as Phil slid under the covers with her. 

Phil put his arm around Rebekah, and she cuddled into his chest before falling quickly back to sleep. Phil silently chuckled to himself as they turned out the lights, and everyone went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see. Also if you guys have any notes to help make the story better let me know.


	7. Chapter 7: Relaxation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a chill day with Dan, Phil and PJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Rebekah awoke to two arms around her waist. 

She panicked for a second before remembering what happened last night. She smiled and snuggled into Phil waking him up. 

Phil moved a little and smiled down at Rebekah as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Sleep well babe?” 

Rebekah just made a content sigh, not really ready to get up yet. 

Phil laughed at her response and just lied there with her for a while. 

Eventually they heard the others start to get up. Dan was the first one to talk at a loud volume. 

“You know you two aren’t fooling anyone right? We know you’re awake. Also you’re adorable too. Just tbh.” 

Phil and Rebekah laughed as everyone started moving around. 

We mainly watched stuff on TV all day while we were eating candy, and Dan and Phil had uploaded their video for the day. 

Since they were not doing anything Rebekah stayed in the Pikachu onesie that Phil had given her yesterday. Rebekah and Phil spent most of the day cuddling and everyone just laughed. 

Dan and PJ had started to really like Annie and Heather respectively, and Rebekah could see so she nudged Phil. 

Phil turned to Rebekah and she whispered in his ear “I think Dan likes Annie. Also I think PJ likes Heather. I think they just need a little push in the right direction, and I think they could be dating by the end of the trip.” 

Phil smiled and chuckled as he thought about it, and the others turned before Dan spoke “we all know that you guys are cute. You don’t need to be whispering and laughing at jokes.” 

Rebekah spoke “well we don’t always get what we want now do we Daniel?” Dan stuck his tongue out at Rebekah as everyone laughed at the couple.

Later that day Phil went to PJ and Rebekah went up to Dan. 

Dan smiled as he saw Rebekah walking toward him “hey sis. What’s up?” 

Rebekah smiled as she sat next to him and replied “when are you going to ask Annie out? You guys really should get to know each other. I know you like her.” 

Dan blushed as he responded “I don’t know what you mean” 

“yes you do. Come on Daniel you're blushing. Just ask her she’ll say yes.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because I know Annie. Look Phil and I are making this easy for you. He’s talking to PJ about asking Heather out, and we were going to go on a triple date tonight.” 

Dan sighed and replied “fine. But if she says no I’m coming after you bug spray.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. You with your empty threats.” 

Dan laughed as he went to talk to Annie. Rebekah saw Phil walking over to her. 

She met him halfway and Phil spoke first “I convinced PJ to ask Heather out. He’s game for the date.” 

Rebekah replied “Dan is on board too.” Heather and Annie obviously said yes and we all went to a restaurant for a date.

After the date they came back to the hotel to stay another night. 

Rebekah snuggled into Phil the minute he climbed under the covers. Everyone laughed and was wondering how the couple was going to handle not being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see. Also if you guys have any notes to help make the story better let me know.


	8. Chapter 8: Candy Costume Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil, and PJ stick around to go to candy costume fest with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

When they woke up the next morning Dan, Phil and PJ said they should probably head back to the UK early Monday morning. The girls said alright, and they got ready for candy costume fest. They had to go out and get the costumes, but Rebekah had convinced them to be the Winnie the Pooh gang. 

Phil was Christopher Robin, Rebekah was Winnie the Pooh, Dan was Eeyore (as a joke), Annie was Piglet, Heather was Tigger, and PJ went as Owl. So they didn’t have the whole gang, that didn’t matter they were just going to go have fun and get some free food.

Dan spoke “why do I have to be Eeyore?” 

Rebekah laughed as she answered “it’s a joke Daniel. Eeyore is the gloomy one of the group. Come on you know you’re having fun. Also free food.” 

Dan sighed as Rebekah had read his feelings again “fine. But only for free food.” 

“Sure. Whatever you say Daniel.” Everyone just continued to get ready now used to the banter that went on between Dan and Rebekah. After candy costume fest it was time to say goodbye to the boys. They went back to the hotel to get the girls stuff, and then drop them off back at their apartment. They had just finished bringing all the stuff in and Rebekah was starting to cry.

“I’m going to miss you three goofballs.” Dan Phil and PJ all just laughed as they hugged her. 

PJ first “yeah. I’m going to miss you too Pipsqueak.” 

“I’m not that small PJ.” 

“I know. But that’s what I call you so too bad.” PJ then went to hug Heather and Annie and give them his information as Rebekah turned to Dan.

“I’ll miss you little sis. Skype is great but seeing you in person really is the best. Talk to you tomorrow Bug Spray?” 

“You bet Danny-Bear.” 

“I hate that nickname.” 

“No you don’t. You just pretend that you do. You know that I can get away with anything.” 

“Yeah. Only cause you’re my little sister. Now give me another hug.”

Rebekah laughed as she gave Dan another hug “You bet Daniel.” Dan laughed as he walked over to Heather and Annie as well. Rebekah turned to be greeted by her boyfriend looking her right in the eyes. Phil grabbed Rebekah and pulled her as close as he could.

“I’m really going to miss seeing you every day in person. Dan is right Skype really isn’t the same.” 

Rebekah laughed before responding “I know. I’m going to miss you guys too. I’ll come see you guys as soon as I can.” 

“That might not be soon enough.” 

“Then why don’t you come here more often.”

“That might be something we do.” Rebekah laughed as Phil hugged her again. 

“Well I guess I’ll see you later right.” 

“Yep. Talking to you guys tomorrow. Maybe even later today. Help you with your jet lag.” Phil laughed as he put his arm around Rebekah and walked toward everyone else. 

He gave Annie and Heather his information just as Dan and PJ had, and gave them both a hug. 

Phil turned and gave Rebekah one more hug before speaking “bye. See you guys later.” Then the boys walked back toward their vehicle and the girls waved to them. 

They were back in the apartment and Rebekah was unpacking her bag when she found Phil’s sweater that she had been wearing earlier that day. 

She quickly texted Phil ‘you forgot your sweater here.’ 

She quickly got the response ‘just keep it. Send it back to me in November.’ 

Rebekah smiled as she replied ‘okay, but only if you’re sure.’

‘I’m sure.’ Rebekah smiled as she slid the sweater on now being encased by warmth and comfort of Phil’s smell. She continued to unpack and walked into the kitchen to look more carefully at the box Phil had sent. 

Heather and Annie looked at her and Heather spoke “isn’t that Phil’s?”

Rebekah laughed “yeah. He accidentally left it here. I texted him, but he told me to just keep it until November and send it with the next box.” Heather and Annie just laughed 

“what?” Rebekah replied.

Annie spoke next “yeah. He ‘accidentally’ left it. He totally left that on purpose. You guys are so cute.”

Rebekah blushed and turned the tables on them “oh yeah. What about you guys. Dan and PJ really seem to like you. When are you guys going to make things official.” 

The girls just blushed and Heather spoke “we just met them. It is going to take a while for us to start dating.” Annie agreed and Rebekah laughed and knew that they would be dating Dan and PJ very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see. Also if you guys have any notes to help make the story better let me know.


	9. Chapter 9: Thanksgiving Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil and PJ make plans to come to the US and spend Thanksgiving with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Skyping with Dan and Phil was fun, but it was nothing compared to seeing them in person. One day during their skype session Dan asked a question “are Annie and Heather there Bug Spray?” 

“Yeah, but I have headphones, and I’m in the other room. Why?” 

“Because Phil, PJ, and I were thinking about coming to visit you guys for Thanksgiving.” 

“Oh my goodness are you going to officially ask Annie out. Oh my goodness it’s about damn time Daniel.” 

“Hey it’s only been like a month, and it’s just dating, nothing too serious yet.” 

“Oh I knew it. Is PJ going to officially date Heather too?”

“Yeah, but I…” 

“I knew it. See Phil I told you.” 

Dan looked at Phil and he spoke “that triple date a month ago was her idea. She whispered that you guys just needed a little nudge and then you wouldn’t be afraid to go for it.” 

Dan gasped “You little.” 

“Yeah, yeah you can thank me later just when are you guys coming?” 

“Well we were thinking about splitting up, but I definitely want to see you. We were thinking the three of us could stop by your place, and just chat for a while, and then continue on to Illinois to go see Heather and Annie.” 

Rebekah got this disappointed look on her face as Dan continued “Phil would stay with you if that’s okay with your parents, and then PJ and I would see you again when we came back through to get Phil.”

“Okay. That should be fine. Phil can stay in the basement with my brother on an air mattress, but I’m going to ask my parents first. Hang on.” 

Dan and Phil waited and they continued talking until Rebekah got a response. “They said it was fine.” 

Phil jumped up “YES!!!” 

Rebekah laughed “whoa calm down Phil it’s okay.” 

Dan laughed and noticed what Rebekah was wearing “nice sweater you got there Bug Spray.” 

Rebekah looked down realizing that she was wearing Phil’s sweater that he had left there “it’s Phil’s. I texted him as soon as I realized he left it, but he said to keep it and just send it to him with the November box.”

Dan laughed “Oh. Nice Phil the ‘accidentally’ leave my sweater so my girlfriend can wear it.”

Phil blushed and Rebekah laughed “it is a comfy sweater.” The boys laughed and they continued to talk for a while. The boys eventually had to go, and Rebekah said goodbye to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see. Also if you guys have any notes to help make the story better let me know.


	10. Chapter 10: November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November is exciting as Dan, Phil and PJ prepare to come to the US to visit the girls. Also PINOF happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

November came along, and Rebekah couldn’t be more excited. The first thing she was excited about was PINOF. 

Rebekah had texted Phil ‘Hey lion. Just wondering when you guys are going to start taking questions for PINOF. Heather, Annie and I want to ask you guys a question.’ 

Phil quickly responded back ‘hey my little lamb. Yeah we are going to send the tweet out soon, but if you just want to send me the questions via text message then we’ll make sure to put them in.’ 

‘Promise?’ 

‘I promise.’ 

‘Okay then. Well Heather wants to know what you’re favorite book you’ve ever read is. Annie wants to know what your idea of a perfect day is. I want to know do you like rainy days or snowy winter days more?’ 

‘That last question is evil. I love both of those.’ 

‘I know. That’s why I picked it.’ 

‘I hate you.’ 

‘No you don’t.’

‘Yeah you’re right. I’ve got to go, but I love you little lamb.’ 

‘Told you. Okay have fun. I love you too lion.’ Rebekah laughed and went about the rest of the day. 

The other one was that Dan, Phil and PJ were going to be here for thanksgiving. Phil was going to bring the box he had for her with him, and she just knew that he was going to let her have a different sweater every month. It was a comfort to both of them, as it smelled like Phil when Rebekah got it, and by the time Phil got it back it smelled like Rebekah.

PINOF came and Rebekah laughed at Dan and Phil’s reactions to all the questions, and their silly antiques. Soon it was time for them to come to the US to visit the girls for Thanksgiving. Dan and PJ were going to go visit with Heather and Annie, and start to get to know them a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see. Also if you guys have any notes to help make the story better let me know.


	11. Chapter 11: The Girlfriend Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil introduces his audience to his girlfriend while visiting her over Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

While Phil was here for Thanksgiving, they decided that it was time to tell the fans about the relationship. 

It was Phil who suggested it first “hey babe. We’ve been together for a while now. How would you feel about telling the fans about our relationship.” 

Rebekah smiled “yeah. Let’s do the girlfriend tag. We need to add a fun or weird or unique element though or it wouldn’t be us.” 

Phil laughed “of course. Wouldn’t have it any other way. Need to make it something I would do right.” They both laughed and got to work planning the announcement to Phil’s fans.

Phil planned his tweet first. ‘Hey guys! I’m making the girlfriend tag, and I’m looking for questions to answer or ideas that you guys have on how to make it unique.’

They waited for a couple hours, and then took to twitter to see what kind of questions and ideas the fans had for them. They were sorting through the questions, and finally had enough interesting questions to do the girlfriend tag. They decided they were going to do it in regular question format just doing it in the seven second challenge format.

Phil started the video “Hey guys! So today I have a special video for you guys. I’m going to be introducing you to my girlfriend in the girlfriend tag, but in the format of the seven second challenge. So the first thing I need is my girlfriend.” 

He snapped his fingers, and Rebekah popped into frame “hey guys!” 

“Alright now let's get to the format. So as many of you know I created the seven second challenge. Then Dan and I made an app version. So I thought it would be interesting to do this in seven second format. After the question is answered we might elaborate a little more afterwards we will, but let’s get to the first question. Ready lamb?” 

“Hit me.” 

“Okay first question where did we meet? Go.” 

“Vidcon. Ran into each other. Boomb fell on my butt.” Rebekah and Phil laughed as Rebekah started to elaborate “Yeah we literally ran into each other, and I fell on my butt. Phil was kind enough to help me up, and let me hang with him and Dan for the rest of the weekend. After that we just kinda hit it off.” 

“Well I had to help you up. It was totally my fault for running into you.” 

Rebekah laughed and asked the next question “Ooh. I like this one.” 

“Hit me.” 

“What fictional world would you like to live in? Go.” 

“Umm. Pokemon. It’s a cool place.” 

“Hey that’s what I was going to say. I’d love to have my own Pokemon, but I would be like Ash and always let my Pokemon sit outside the Pokeball.” 

“Next. First impression. Go.” 

“Easy. Kind, sweet, precious and adorable. Also innocent.” Phil laughed as she elaborated “I knew you from YouTube, so I thought you were this kind, sweet, adorable, precious small bean who was the most innocent person on the planet. Turns out I was right. You’re even better in person than on a screen.” 

“Awwe. I thought you were beautiful. So much so that I was already starting to stalk you, and that’s why I ran into you at VidCon.” 

Rebekah laughed and moved on to the next question. “If you were stranded on a desert island, what three things would you take with you? Go.” 

“Ooh. Probably my girlfriend, my friends, and my laptop.” 

“I would go with boyfriend, friends, and cell phone.” 

“Good one. Okay next. Have you met each other's families?” 

“Yes.” After the seven seconds were over Rebekah elaborated “I met your family when you guys were here in the states on vacation.” 

“Yep. Then I met your family when Dan and I came to the US to help you move into college. Next.” 

“What’s the most romantic trip you dream of going on? Go.” 

“Japan. I love it and the cherry blossoms are pretty.” 

Rebekah laughed as he finished just in time and took time to explain her answer “I’m going to be boring and say Paris. Just because I love the fact of going to France, and it’s a beautiful city. I’ve also never been there, but I’ve always wanted to go.” 

“Next. Where was our first trip together? Go.” 

“It was when Dan and Phil helped me move into college.” 

“Yep. It was eight hours of fun. From her house to school.” 

“Next. Who is your favorite superhero? Go. Well mine is Superman. I’ve always loved Superman.” 

“I was going to say it was a tie between Superman and the Flash, because I think it’s cool to be able to run really fast and not get tired.” 

Rebekah laughed at his answer as Phil stuck his tongue out at her and read the next question “who is more organized in the relationship? Go. Oh definitely Rebekah.” 

Rebekah laughed and elaborated after the seven seconds were over “Yeah. It’s not that Phil is unorganized, I’m just more organized. I like to have everything planned and have a place for everything to go.” 

“Yeah. Sometimes she even rubs off on me and gets me to pick up my socks off the floor. Next question.” 

“What would you do if you could be invisible? Go. I would probably walk around and pull pranks on people.” 

“I would use it to get in places like see a concert from the front row.” 

Rebekah laughed “okay. Next.” 

“What are three things you like best about the other person? Go.” 

“Eyes, smile, and personality.” Both Phil and Rebekah laughed as Rebekah continued to elaborate “I have way more than three, but my top three are you eyes, because I love your eyes; your smile, because it’s so cute and infectious; and your personality, because you are so sweet and innocent, and I love that.” 

“Okay. I also have way more than three, but the top ones are your smile, because it just captivates me; your puppy dog face, because then I can’t say no to you; and your love for others, because just seeing the way you love so deeply regardless of what that person thinks of you just makes you so attractive.” 

“Aww. You’re so sweet. Next question. What crazy activities do you dream of trying one day? Go. Well I want to go skydiving and bungee jumping if those are crazy enough.” The seven seconds ended and Rebekah elaborated “Ooh also that cliff jumping you and Dan did in Jamaica looks like so much fun.” 

“Well I’m not super crazy, but skydiving does sound kinda fun. More terrifying than fun, but a little fun.” 

Rebekah laughed as Phil moved on “okay. Last question what do you fight about? Go.” 

“Well we don’t really fight.” 

The seven seconds ended and Phil elaborated “Nope. Sometimes we’ll joke fight about when videos should go up on my channel, or she yells at me and Dan for not uploading enough videos. That’s all just joking though.” 

“Yeah. I don’t think we have had a real fight yet. I think that’s part of why Dan is jealous. He is always telling us that we’re disgustingly adorable.” 

“That’s true. Hang on. DAN!!!” 

Phil yelled throughout Rebekah’s house, and they heard a “what?” 

“Come here for a minute.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we need you for something. Just come here.” 

“Fine.” Phil cheered as Rebekah laughed. Dan walked into the room a couple minutes later “what?” 

“Do we fight?” 

“No. They don’t fight. Not really. They are disgustingly adorable.” 

“See told you.” 

“I hate you both” 

Dan said as he turned to leave the room and Rebekah spoke “no you don’t. You love us and you know it. You cannot hide it from me Daniel.” Dan stuck his tongue out at her as he left the room. 

Rebekah laughed and turned back to Phil who ended the video “well that’s all for now guys. If you guys liked this and want to see more of my girlfriend give this video a thumbs up, and comment what video you want me to do with her next. Bye Guys!!” 

“Bye!!” Rebekah waved as Phil reached to turn off the camera.

While Phil was editing the video Rebekah just sat next to him and watched. When he was done he uploaded the video, and sent out a tweet that said ‘Hey guys! New video! I ask my girlfriend some questions from you guys in the way of the seven second challenge. Retweet for some heart face emojis!’ 

Once he sent the tweet out Rebekah retweeted it, and he replied to her first. Then he started replying to other people. Once he had replied to an appropriate amount of people he shut off his computer and returning his full attention back to his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see. Also if you guys have any notes to help make the story better let me know.


	12. Chapter 12: Will You be my Girlfriend Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil and PJ come to the states to spend Thanksgiving with the girls. Dan and PJ ask Annie and Heather an important question, and Phil gets to hang out with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

The reason why Dan and PJ had come to the states for Thanksgiving with Phil was to spend time with Heather and Annie and ask them to be their girlfriends. Okay they were kind of here to see Rebekah too, but Dan especially wasn’t going to admit that. 

When the guys got to America they started their journey by stopping at Rebekah’s house to drop off Phil, and spend the night. When the car pulled into the driveway Rebekah came running out the door as soon as the guys started to get out of the car. Dan laughed as Rebekah launched into Phil’s arms. Phil held his girlfriend securely in his arms as he breathed in her sent. 

Rebekah moved to hug Dan “hey Danny-Bear. How you been?” 

Dan rolled his eyes at the nickname and responded “good. What about you Squirt?” 

Rebekah smiled “good.” 

She moved on to PJ “hey Peej. Sup Space Kid?” 

PJ laughed as he responded “not much Pipsqueak. Anything new?” 

“Nope. Anyway, come on in guys. We’ve got the basement all set up for you guys to spend the night. Also we were just about to eat supper so I hope you guys are hungry.” 

As soon as Dan heard there was food inside the house, he started walking quicker “should have told me there was food. Would have been here a long time ago.” Rebekah laughed as they followed Dan into her house. 

The next day PJ and Dan got up and ready to move on to Illinois to visit their hopefully soon to be girlfriends. Rebekah hugged PJ first. “See you later Space Kid.” 

“Later Pipsqueak.” 

Rebekah continued to Dan “Later Daniel. Have a safe trip. Both of you need to text me..” 

“When we get there. Yeah I know the drill Squirt. We’ll be good.” Dan interrupted before Rebekah could finish. 

Rebekah smiled “yeah. I love you both.” 

PJ gave a small “same here Pipsqueak same here.” 

Dan laughed and responded while giving Rebekah another hug “yeah. I love you too little sis. We’ll be careful. Now go enjoy the time you have with your boyfriend.” 

“Alright. Let me know how everything goes.” 

“Yeah we will. You don’t have to worry about us Squirt. We’ll be fine.” Rebekah let them go and turned to her boyfriend and they walked into the house to start spending time together.

 

PJ was dropped off with Heather first as it was a longer drive to where Annie lived. 

PJ texted Rebekah as promised ‘I’m here. Safe and sound just like always Pipsqueak. On my way in soon. I’ll let you know how it goes.’ 

It wasn’t too long till he got a reply ‘you better. Also glad you made it safely. Keep me updated Peej.’ PJ laughed as he continued to go knock on Heather’s door.

Heather opened her door and was greeted with the sight of PJ. “Surprise. Rebekah did know, but before you kill her know that we told her to keep it a secret.” 

Heather replied “what little sneaks you guys are. All of you that’s not fair.” 

She hugged PJ anyway as he laughed. “Yeah I know we’re pure evil. I guess I was just expecting my girlfriend to forgive me.” Heather went to respond before she really realized what PJ had said. 

She froze as she responded “what?” 

PJ laughed “I was kind of hoping that you would be my girlfriend. You know the whole relationship thing.” 

Heather squealed out a “Yes!!!” at only a volume that Heather could and PJ laughed as she launched herself into his arms. After Heather had finally let PJ go they continued into her house to spend the rest of Thanksgiving together. 

PJ texted Rebekah when he was getting ready for bed ‘All good Pipsqueak. She said yes. Officially off the market.’ 

He laughed at the quick reply ‘Yes!!! I told you! Anyway congrats Mr. Officially off the market. Also let me know if I can be of assistance. P.S. She likes Steak ‘n Shake.’ 

‘Thanks for the heads up Pipsqueak. I’ll keep that in mind.’ 

PJ then texted Phil ‘Hey quick question. Since you seem to be the king of successful relationships how long should I wait before doing the girlfriend tag? Like clearly I have no idea.’ 

He quickly got a reply ‘Haha. I’m not the king of successful relationships, but I will answer your question. It really depends on what you feel and what she feels. She needs to be ready to handle the fans. The biggest thing is just to ask her when you feel like she’s ready. Then if she’s not she’ll tell you. Some fans can be mean, and they might have bad things to say. Also they all love you in their own little ways, so some of them might not accept her at first. You just have to gauge your audience, and how your girlfriend feels and go from there.’ 

PJ laughed. That was really good advice, even if Phil didn’t really realize it he was good at giving other people advice. He replied ‘Thanks old man that was really helpful. You are actually really good at giving advice. You are the relationship expert. We all go to you. I bet that Dan is going to text you later with some similar questions or different advice.’ 

‘Yeah fine I’ll take the relationship expert title, but not the king of successful relationships.’ 

‘Hey I’ll take what I can get. Anyway thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.’

‘Any time. I’m here to help if I can.’ PJ laughed as he plugged in his phone and continued to get ready for bed. 

 

While Dan was on his way to see Annie he was trying to work out what he was going to say. He decided he would ask Phil for advice. ‘Hey. Got any advice on how to do this?’ 

He quickly got a reply ‘Just be yourself Dan. Believe me Annie likes you it’s going to be okay. Try not to ramble too much though, because I know that’s something you do when you get nervous.’ 

‘Do not.’ 

‘No you totally do, but don’t worry I do it too. Rebekah has called me Mr. Soliloquy so many times I’ve lost count.’ 

‘That’s just cause you send really adorable texts to her all the time that tell her everything. You don’t even forget a tiny detail. She does it too. That’s why it works. You two are so cute and adorable. You know that right.’ 

‘Yeah yeah we’re cute. You tell me that like everyday. Like I was saying just relax and realize she is going to say yes to you. Relax. Think about what you want to say if that helps.’ 

‘Thanks.’ 

‘Any time. Also if you don’t tell Rebekah how this goes she will kill you.’ 

‘Yeah I know.’ Then Dan sat in contemplation about what he was going to say to Annie when he got there. 

Dan arrived and knocked on the door. Annie answered and gasped when she saw Dan standing there. “What are you doing here?” Annie asked in shock. 

Dan laughed “well I thought I would come surprise you for Thanksgiving. Phil wanted to see his girlfriend, so PJ and I thought we would tag along and visit you and Heather.” 

“So Rebekah knew then?” 

“Yes, but before you decide to kill her you should know we told her to keep a secret.” 

“You sneaky people.” 

Dan laughed as he continued “well Annie I wanted to ask you a question.” 

Annie gave Dan a confused look as she said “okay. Go on.” 

Dan gulped as he continued “I know it’s not super cute like Phil did it, but I’m not Phil and I didn’t want to copy him..” 

Annie interrupted “Dan.” 

Dan snapped out of his rambles “right sorry. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?” 

Dan looked down as if dreading she would say no when she replied “of course I will. Gosh I was beginning to think you’d never ask.” Dan let out a huge sigh of relief as he hugged his new girlfriend. 

Later he texted Rebekah ‘Hey Squirt. We’re all good she said yes. Got really nervous in the middle, but I got through it. Your texts helped. So did Phil.’ 

He got a quick response ‘See. I told you that she would say yes Daniel. You had nothing to worry about. Also glad we could help. Let me know if you need anything else.’ 

‘Thanks. You know that you are a real relationship expert.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah. Just go.’ 

‘Later Squirt.’ 

‘Later Danny-Bear.’ Dan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Annie.

Later that night he texted Phil ‘Hey old man. Question. How did you know it was right to do the girlfriend tag?’ 

Dan got a quick response ‘Well PJ totally just asked the same question. Short answer is that you’ve got to gauge the reaction of the fans, and how your girlfriend feels. She has to be ready for it, because she might get hate. I mean most of the fans have accepted Rebekah, but there are a few who are not happy about it. Both of you have to really be comfortable in the relationship before you tell fans.’ 

Dan stood in shock for a moment before he responded ‘You know this is why your the relationship expert old man. Thanks that helps.’ 

‘Yeah. Listen I gotta go Rebekah and I are going to a movie.’ 

Dan laughed ‘Alright. Watch my little sister old man.’ 

‘Yeah I know. She’ll be safe.’ Dan laughed again as he went back to find Annie. 

 

When Thanksgiving was over Dan had to say goodbye. “Alright. I’ll see you later yeah?” 

Annie smiled “yeah. Thank goodness Skype exists right?” 

Dan gave a light chuckle “yeah. Anyway I’m leaving one of my sweaters here for you. Maybe you guys can come to London for Christmas.” 

“Oh my goodness that would be the greatest thing ever.” 

“Well we’ll see.” 

“I’d love that.” Dan smiled and gave Annie one more hug. 

“I’ll text you later when I get to Heather’s to pick up PJ, then I’ll try to Skype you when I get to Rebekah’s but it might be late.” 

“That’s fine. Just let me know that you’re safe.” 

“I will. Bye Annie.” 

“Bye Dan.” Dan texted Annie most of the way to Heather’s house. When he got there he patiently waited in the car for PJ to come get in.

 

PJ was the first one to notice the car pull in the driveway. He turned to Heather and spoke “looks like that’s my cue.” 

Heather snuggled closer “but I don’t want you to go.” 

PJ laughed “I know, but I can’t stay here forever. If it makes you feel better we are toying with the idea of you girls coming to London for Christmas.” 

“Oh my gosh. That would be amazing.” 

PJ laughed at the volume to Heather’s voice as he continued “well it’s still in the iffy stage there are things that we need to make sure are okay first.” 

“Yeah. I get it.” 

“So I left a jumper in there for you.” 

Heather squealed as she hugged PJ again “YES!!!! Thank you thank you thank you.” 

PJ laughed “no problem. Anyway I seriously got to go. I’ll skype you later yeah.” 

“You better.” 

“You know me. Anyway later my little planet princess.” 

“Later PJ.” PJ laughed as he turned and continued toward the car waving one more time before getting in the vehicle.

PJ and Dan chatted with each other and their girlfriends all the way back to Wisconsin. When they got to Rebekah’s house she came flying out the door and flung herself into Dan. 

Dan laughed “hey Squirt. Miss me.” 

“You know it Daniel.” 

“Would it kill you to call me Dan once in awhile.” 

“Yep. You never call me Rebekah or Bekah ever.” 

“Very true statement. How was the movie.” 

“Good. It was fun. Ooh we went to a park.” Dan listened to Rebekah as they started walking toward her house. PJ laughed as he followed them into the house.

Morning came and it was time for the boys to go back to London. Rebekah hugged PJ first. “See you later Space Kid.” 

“See you later Pipsqueak.” Rebekah laughed and turned to hug Dan. 

“Take care of yourself little sis.” 

“You know it Danny-Bear. You be careful. Have a safe flight. You all better text me when you get there.” 

“Yeah I’ll text you, but the old man over there is going to beat me to it. He texts you the minute he can turn his phone back on. You guys are too cute sometimes.” 

Rebekah laughed “yeah. I know. You tell me that all the time.” 

Dan laughed too, and gave Rebekah another hug. “Later Squirt.” 

“Later Danny-Bear.” 

Rebekah turned to finally hug Phil. “You better text me Lion.” 

“I know. Were you not listening. I’ll text you as soon as I can get my phone on.” 

“Let me know if you need help with jet lag.” 

“Yeah. I’ll Skype you later. We have some stuff we want to talk about.” 

“I know. Christmas in London. Hopefully it works.” 

“Yeah. You have my jumper.” 

“Yep. I’m all set.” 

Phil laughed “Okay. Promise.” 

“I promise Lion.” 

“Alright. Guess I have to go. I love you Lamb.” 

Rebekah smiled “I love you too Lion.” Rebekah gave Phil a peck on the cheek as he waved until he had to get into the car.

Phil shut the door and the car started pulling out the driveway. 

Dan was the first one to spoke first “that was the first time you said that wasn’t it.” 

Phil smiled as he responded “yeah. I’m just glad she said it back.” 

Dan laughed as he slapped Phil on the shoulder “I knew she would old man. I knew she would.” 

PJ jumped in “I mean it’s only like the most obvious thing on the planet. You two are so adorable that sometimes it’s sickening.” 

Dan laughed “see. I’m not the only one who sees it.” 

“I get it okay now stop making fun of me. And I’m not that old.” 

“You’re 30 dude. The big three zero. Sorry to break it to you but that’s old.” 

“You guys are 26, and PJ you're almost 27. Not like you guys are that far behind.” 

“So. We’re not 30 therefore we are not old. You’re the old man. Always will be.” 

Phil just rolled his eyes as his friends laughed. They got to the London airport, and as promised Phil texted his girlfriend right away. Dan laughed at his friends predictability as he started to text Rebekah then Annie. PJ laughed to as he texted Rebekah and Heather that he had made it safely back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	13. Chapter 13: Becoming a YouTuber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls come to London and Dan and Phil help Rebekah take the final jump into becoming a YouTuber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Rebekah had wanted to be a YouTuber for a while, but she had never taken the final jump. While visiting Dan and Phil over Christmas they were going to help her start a channel. 

The guys had sent them all plane tickets for December 9th. Heather and Annie had spent the night at Rebekah’s house, and Rebekah’s parents gave them a ride to the airport really early. Rebekah pulled her phone out to text Phil. 

‘Hey Lion. We are on our way to the airport now. I’ll make sure to keep you guys updated on everything. PJ there yet?’ It was a couple minutes before her phone buzzed. 

‘Hey Lamb. Good to know that you guys are safe. Yes please keep us in the loop. No he’s not, but he should be here anytime. Don’t worry he’ll be here before you guys.’ 

Rebekah laughed as she texted him back ‘Okay. Let me know.’ 

‘Will do.’ Rebekah looked to her sleeping friends and continued to text Phil the rest of the way to the airport.

Once the girls got through security they went to find some coffee as Rebekah gave Phil an update. 

‘Hey Lion. We made it through security. Going on a coffee hunt. Maybe get some snacks for the plane.’ 

It wasn’t even a full minute before her phone buzzed ‘Yay!!!!! One more step closer to seeing us. Oh PJ is here now. Just so you know.’ 

‘Lol. That’s good to know. Ooooh found the coffee.’ 

‘Lol. Go. Get coffee. Let me know when you board.’ 

‘Will do.’ Rebekah put her phone back into her pocket and continued through the airport. 

The girls had grabbed their coffees and walked around the different shops to see if they wanted any snacks. After grabbing snacks they went to the gate and waited for boarding to begin. When it was time to board Rebekah grabbed her phone as the girls got in line. 

‘Hey. We’re getting ready to get on the plane. We should be sat down and on our way in no time.’ ‘

Yay!!!!!! I can’t wait to see you Lamb. I miss you. Also we are excited about helping you start your channel. Already brimming with ideas.’ 

Rebekah laughed ‘Yeah. I have an idea too. I gotta go we’re getting on.’ 

‘Okay. Let me know when you land.’ 

‘Will do. Let me know where you guys are going to be so we can find you.’ 

‘I’ll hold a sign with your name on it.’ 

‘Haha very funny, but I was serious.’ 

‘So was I.’ Rebekah laughed as she boarded the plane. When Rebekah sat in her seat she pulled out her phone to text Phil. 

‘Hey Lion. Update. In my chair. I’m going to have to turn my phone on airplane mode soon.’ 

She quickly got a response. ‘Okay. I have all the flight information and we will be there, and I’ll have my sign.’ 

‘Hahaha. Very funny Lion.’ 

‘I’m serious. Anyway have a safe flight. I love you Lamb, and I cannot wait to see you.’ 

Rebekah smiled as she texted back ‘Yeah. I’ll let you know when we land. I love you too Lion.’ Rebekah turned her phone on airplane mode and turned to talk to her friends.

When the plane landed Rebekah texted Phil. ‘Hey Lion. Just landed. We should be getting off soon, then we are heading toward baggage claim.’

It was a minute before her phone buzzed. ‘Yay!!!!!! I’ve literally been so excited to see you that Dan is getting fed up with me.’ 

‘Lol! Tell Daniel I said hello.’ 

‘He says hi back. Oooh forgot to mention that we were by baggage claim waiting for you, and I brought a sign.’ 

‘You are so adorable you know that.’ 

‘Yeah just get your butt over here as soon as you can.’ 

Rebekah smiled ‘Okay. On our way off the plane now.’ 

Rebekah slid her phone back in her pocket as the girls made their way off the plane and through customs. Once they were through customs they headed toward baggage claim. When they got closer they noticed the guys standing with their suitcases. Rebekah smiled when she saw that Phil actually had a sign with her name on it. She ran into his arms and gave him a hug. 

“Hey Lamb.” 

“Hey Lion. I missed you.” 

Dan broke in. “You guys realize that it’s been less than a month since you’ve seen each other.” 

Rebekah laughed as she went to give Dan a hug. “Yeah, yeah. I know we’re adorable and sickening. I get it Danny-Bear. You tell me this a lot.” Rebekah moved to give PJ a hug and then walked back over to Phil and interlaced their hands. 

The next day Heather, PJ, and Annie were in the lounge upstairs, and Dan and Phil were helping Rebekah get a YouTube channel started. They were going to film a Boyfriend vs. Bestfriend video. They were just figuring out the layout of her channel and what to name it. Then after they were done filming they were going to help her with the end card, and help her link the YouTube channel to her Twitter.

Rebekah sat on Phil’s bed as he was helping her set up and get ready for filming. He pushed a button, and spoke “Okay, so the laptop is over here for you to see how you fit in frame, but try not to to look right at that. You want to look toward the camera.” 

“Okay got it. Try not to distract me while I make the beginning.” 

“Yeah I know.” 

“You guys are going to help me edit yeah?” 

“Yeah now start your channel. Go. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Rebekah laughed at her boyfriend who was now off camera and turned her attention back to the camera. 

“Hey Guys! My name is Rebekah and welcome to my first video. Some of you might know AmazingPhil. Yeah that guy.” Rebekah pointed to where she was going to edit in a photo of Phil. 

“Or maybe danisnotonfire, or Daniel Howell, but I’m calling him danisnotonfire cause I can.” She pointed again to where she was going to edit in a photo of Dan. 

“So Dan and Phil have been convincing me to finally start a YouTube channel.” 

Dan and Phil laughed from off camera as Rebekah smiled at them as she continued “so because Phil is my boyfriend and Dan is my bestfriend, and they were a big influence, I figured that a good first video would be Boyfriend vs. Bestfriend. So the first thing I need is a boyfriend.” 

Phil then popped into frame and waved and spoke “hey guys!” 

Rebekah laughed and continued “next I need a bestfriend.” 

Dan then popped into frame just like Phil had and spoke “hello internet.” 

Everyone burst out in laughter. 

Rebekah caught her breath and continued “so now that we have Dan and Phil here we are going to put them against each other to see which one knows me better. Comment who you guys think is going to win, and if you’re right you get a point.” 

Dan broke in “don’t be bringing your weird points into YouTube.” 

“Why not. It’s a fun system.” 

Phil broke in “speaking of points who is even winning?” 

Rebekah laughed “me. I have 1 point right now because I was right about who was going to win in a Dan vs Phil.” 

“Oh. I see.” 

“Anyway back to the reason for the video.” 

Dan and Phil both nodded as Rebekah continued “so the rules. I have a list of questions here, and I am going to ask Dan and Phil if they know the answer. They both have a whiteboard, so they are going to write down their answer and then flip it over at the same time. If they get the answer they get a point, and if they don’t get it right they don’t get a point.” 

Dan jumped in “kind of a simple point system really.” 

Rebekah continued “yeah. So Daniel. Want to explain what happens if you win?” 

“Yeah. So if I win I get to tweet off Phil’s and Rebekah's twitter account, we are going to have pizza for dinner while watching Disney movies.” 

“Yep. Phil what happens if you win?” 

“I get to tweet off Dan’s and Rebekah's twitter account, we are going to have tacos for dinner while watching horror movies.” 

“Yep, and if it’s a tie I get to tweet off their twitters, we are going to have Chinese while watching a mixture of movies. You guys ready.” 

They both responded “Yeah.” 

Rebekah laughed at the tone of their voices and continued “okay. Let’s go. First question is easy. When is my birthday?” 

Dan and Phil laughed as they wrote down their answers. 

“Ready?” 

They both answered “Yeah.” 

“Okay. 1, 2, 3 go.” 

They both flipped the board over and had March 3 written down. 

“Yep. One point each.” 

Dan spoke “yeah. That one was easy.” 

Rebekah laughed “alright next question. What is my favorite color?” 

Both of the guys started writing. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. 1, 2, 3 go.” 

They both flipped the board over and had blue written down. 

“Correct. One point each.” 

Phil spoke “this is fun. We’re doing well so far.” 

Dan jumped in “yeah so far. The questions are probably going to get harder.” 

“Next question. What is my favorite tv show?” 

Phil laughed “this is easy.” 

Rebekah laughed “ready?” 

Dan spoke “hang on. Okay ready.” 

“Alright. 1, 2, 3 go.” 

They both flipped the board with Supernatural written on it. 

“Correct.” 

Phil broke in “although NCIS is a real close second. Also Criminal Minds is a good show too.” 

“Yeah. You are totally right I also like both of those shows too. Supernatural is at the top though so you both get a point.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay next question is so easy. Favorite film composer?” 

Dan and Phil both started writing real fast. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. 1, 2, 3 go.”

Both flipped the board to reveal John Williams. 

“Correct. See you guys really know me. One point each.” 

Phil pipes in “though John Williams really is a brilliant composer. I mean who could forget Star Wars or Harry Potter.” 

“Right. Thank you.” 

Everyone laughed as Rebekah continued “okay ready for the next one? It’s hard.” 

“Yeah. Go for it.”

Rebekah laughed at the unsure tone in their voices. “Okay. What is my favorite musical.” 

Both boys grumbled as they started to write. 

Rebekah gave them a few minutes before speaking “are you guys ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. 1, 2, 3 go.” 

Both guys turned their boards over. 

Rebekah looked to Dan’s first. “Wicked. Correct.” 

“Yes!!!” 

Rebekah laughed as she turned to Phil “oooh. Wicked tied with Phantom of the Opera. That’s true. I’m giving you an extra half a point for knowing that Phantom of the Opera is tied with Wicked. I was going to give you guys either or, but since you got both you get one and a half.” 

“What?! That’s not fair.” 

“Yes it is. He knew there was a tie so I gave him an extra half point.” 

“Ugh fine. Just get to the next question.” 

“It’s easy. What’s my favorite Pokemon?” 

Rebekah gave them a minute “ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. 1, 2, 3 go.” 

They both flipped the board over to reveal Pikachu. 

“Correct. One point each.” 

“How many more questions?” 

“One, and you should both know this.” 

“Okay go for it.” 

“Alright. What is my favorite animal?” 

“Oh you’re right. This one is easy.” Rebekah laughed at Dan and gave the guys a minute. 

“Ready?” 

“Yep.” 

“1, 2, 3 go.” 

Both boards revealed penguins. 

“Correct. So Phil wins, by half a point.” 

“Yay!!!!!! Ha. I win.” 

Dan replied “yeah only because I didn’t know she was looking for both answers. She favors Wicked like a tiny bit over Phantom, so I thought that would be the answer.” 

“I mean you weren’t wrong, but I just gave him half a point for putting down both.” 

Dan sighed as he handed Phil his phone “yeah whatever. Just expect me to keep my light on.” 

Rebekah laughed. Phil passed Dan’s phone back to him and took Rebekah’s from her. 

Dan read out the tweet “I just lost to @AmazingPhil. He’s so smart and cool. I can’t wait to lose again. Haha very funny.” 

Rebekah was laughing as Phil handed her phone back to her, and she read it out “Just thought I would announce that I love @AmazingPhil. He’s pretty amazing, so you guys should check him out. I mean I would have made the same pun so yeah.” 

Phil started bouncing as he spoke “this means tacos and horror movies.” 

Rebekah laughed at the horror in Dan’s face. “Yeah. So I’m going to go now and have a movie night with these two goofballs. Hope you guys enjoyed my first video, and to subscribe to my channel to see what happens next please click on my face. To subscribe to Phil just click on his face, and to subscribe Dan you can click on his face. All those links are going to be in the description below, as well as all the social media links. Also let me know what kind of videos you want to see down in the comment section below. I hope you had as much fun as we did. Bye guys!” 

Dan laughed “seriously. You two are so similar. You even end your video like Phil.” 

“Hey. Saying bye guys is a really good way to end the video. More people use it than just Phil. It’s just words.” 

Phil jumped in “yeah. Rebekah is right.” 

“Ugh. You two are too cute for life. Why don’t you guys start editing this while I go make sure we have the right ingredients to have tacos. I might have to run and get stuff. Then I’ll cook it while you guys sort this out. Then we can start the movies aka my nightmare.” 

Rebekah laughed “don’t be so dramatic. You’ll be fine Daniel.” 

“Don’t be so sure. Also you two are going to turn off the lights.” Rebekah laughed again as Dan left the room. 

Phil started to help Rebekah edit the video. When Dan came back to the room to announce he was going to run to the store he saw Phil and Rebekah cuddling while editing the video. “You two are adorable. Also I have to go to the store I’ll be back.” They both just gave a noise and Dan chuckled to himself as he left the room again. 

The next time Dan came in was when the tacos were ready. 

“Alright you adorable horrible people. The tacos are ready and everything is setup for the movies.” 

Rebekah shot off the bed. “YES!!!!! FOOOD!!!!!” Dan and Phil laughed as they followed Rebekah to the kitchen. 

They ate while watching movies, and after they were done Phil continued to help Rebekah get her video live. 

After they were done Rebekah put out a tweet ‘Hey guys! Just uploaded my first video with @AmazingPhil and @danielhowell. Go check it out.’ 

After she tweeted it both Dan and Phil retweeted it. Then they continued the movie night as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	14. Chapter 14: Rainy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Rebekah play out in the rain, and Rebekah gets a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

A few days after Dan and Phil helped Rebekah start her YouTube channel it started raining. 

Rebekah smiled and ran through the flat to find Phil. 

When she found him she smiled as she as she spoke “can we go outside?” 

Phil looked up and gave her a confused look as he answered her “but it’s raining.” 

Rebekah’s smile got bigger “exactly.” 

“I don’t know lamb. You really want to get soaking wet?” 

“Yes. I love the rain. My mom and I used to walk around in the rain.” 

“On purpose?” 

“Yes on purpose. Please?” 

Rebekah gave Phil her classic puppy dog pout and Phil was a gonner. 

Phil sighed as he started to get up off his bed “fine you win this round.” 

Rebekah smiled “YES!!!” She ran through the flat as to get the door faster. Phil laughed to himself at his silly childish girlfriend as he put on a jumper and slowly and calmly followed his girlfriend through the flat and out the door.

When Phil finally got outside his girlfriend was running around singing. 

Phil laughed as he yelled out to her “what are you singing Lamb?” 

“Singing in the rain. It’s a musical and one of the songs is called Singing in the Rain. I sing it everytime it rains, because you have to.” 

“Oh I see. Any other songs that you sing while it rains?” 

“Well sometimes I go for It’s Raining Men.” 

“I think I’ve heard that song before.” 

“Come on play in the rain with me.” Rebekah dragged Phil around by his arm as she started running down the street. Phil laughed at his girlfriend as she finally let go of his arm and started spinning in circles. As Phil stared at Rebekah dancing around in the rain like a child he realized how much he actually loved her. 

Rebekah stopped spinning to look back at Phil and spoke when she saw he was watching her “what?” 

“You’re just really adorable you know that right?” 

Rebekah laughed “I think everyone knows you’re the adorable one.” 

Phil started to move toward her as he playfully continued “nope. You are.” 

Rebekah laughed and she noticed Phil walking toward her. “If you want something from me you’re just going to have to catch me first.” Then Rebekah started running down the street back toward Dan and Phil’s flat. Phil laughed and ran after his girlfriend knowing that he was taller, so he could inevitably catch her. 

Soon Rebekah felt a pair of arms around her waist and she knew she was caught. Phil turned her around in his arms “gotcha!” 

Rebekah smiled as she replied “yeah. What are you going to do now?” 

“This.” Phil started to lean down and slowly brought his lips to Rebekah’s. Rebekah wrapped her arms around Phil’s neck as she kissed him back. They pulled away in a need for air both their faces red from the running, and the kiss. 

Rebekah smiled up at Phil “you think this could go in the book as the best first kiss on the planet?” 

Phil looked at her shocked “wait. You’ve never kissed anyone before?” 

“No. It’s okay feel free to judge me.” 

“I mean wow. How? You are the sweetest girl to ever exist on the planet.” 

Rebekah smiled up at him “you really think so?” 

“Yeah, and I’ll prove it by kissing you again.” Rebekah smiled as she let Phil kiss her again. 

They walked back into the apartment soaking wet. Phil noticed two towels by the door and he looked at Rebekah. “What? I like to think ahead. If you weren’t going to join me I was going to go by myself. Here.” She threw Phil a towel and started to dry off with the other one. 

When they were no longer dripping they moved through the rest of the apartment to put on dry clothes when Phil turned to Rebekah “what about clothes? You just going to wear those all day?” 

“Well I was hoping I could get you to cave into letting me wear your clothes.” 

Phil laughed as he spoke “yeah. Wait here.” Phil went into his room and came out with some sweatpants and a jumper. He put them in Rebekah’s hands “here. Go change in the bathroom.” 

Rebekah smiled “thank you.” She stood on her tippy toes to give Phil a quick peck on the cheek and went to go change. Phil laughed as he went to change too.

Later that evening the guys were upstairs playing a game and the girls were in the lounge watching a movie. Rebekah suddenly remembering that she hadn’t said anything to Annie or Heather yet spoke in a casual manner “so. I got my first kiss today.” 

At first the girls didn’t really react, but then they realized what Rebekah said and turned to her and at the same time said “WHAT?!!!” 

Rebekah laughed as she responded “yeah. Phil kissed me when we were outside. Turns out kissing in the rain is fun.” 

Heather and Annie both looked at her and said “continue. You have to tell us all the details.” 

Rebekah laughed as the movie was forgotten and they moved on to talk about Rebekah’s kiss in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	15. Chapter 15: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and PJ are enjoying a nice evening alone watching movies, drinking tea, and something Heather never thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

PJ and Heather were sitting in Dan and Phil’s lounge watching movies. It was just the two of them, as Dan, Annie, Phil and Rebekah had gone out to a horror movie that Heather didn’t want to see. They were just enjoying a date night in while the others were gone. 

They were eating pizza, and watching Disney films with PJ commenting on the cinematography and anything interesting he noticed. It was always very interesting watching films with PJ as he always had something new to say, even if he had seen it before. 

They had just finished eating, and they were currently watching Tangled. After it was over Heather turned her head only to notice that PJ was already staring at her. 

“What?” Heather said confused as to why PJ was looking at her. 

PJ’s response shocked her because he said “you’re beautiful. You know that right?” 

Heather blushed as she looked down to hide her blush and shock. PJ put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes as he spoke to her “hey. Never be ashamed about how beautiful you are. I know you might not see that, but I do.” Heather could only nod as she was speechless. 

Heather noticed PJ started to lean in, and she just closed her eyes as her lips slowly connected with PJs. When PJ finally pulled away Heather let the word “wow” out, before realizing she let it slip. Then she threw her hand over her mouth a minute after she said it realizing what she said. 

PJ just laughed as he spoke “it’s okay. It was a first kiss that definitely deserved a wow.” 

Heather laughed as PJ helped make her awkwardness disappear. She let herself slowly lean in toward PJ and kissed him again.

Later that night when Annie, Dan, Phil, and Rebekah had returned she told the girls while they were waiting for the guys to bring back drinks from Starbucks. “Hey. So guess what?” 

Both the girls responded with a “what?”

Heather smiled knowing her friends were going to freak out as she responded “PJ just kissed me for the first time.” 

“WHAT?!” was the response that both girls gave then “you need to tell us everything.” 

Heather laughed as she told her friends about the wonderful night she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	16. Chapter 16: Late Night Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating dinner Dan takes Annie for a walk in the park, stargazing, and a surprise she never saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was a few days later and Annie and Rebekah were relaxing with Dan and Phil in their flat Heather and PJ had ran out to get everyone coffee and pizza. Dan asked Annie if she wanted to go on a walk in the park after dinner, and she gladly accepted the offer.

PJ and Heather walked back into the flat, and Phil and Rebekah jumped up first, almost knocking each other over, and started racing into the kitchen just to get to the coffee faster. Dan and Annie laughed as they followed the other couple into the kitchen. 

After pizza Dan and Annie walked toward the park to stargaze. 

They arrived and Dan led Annie over to the hill. They both lied down on the grass and looked up at the stars. 

Dan spoke first “they’re beautiful aren’t they? They are so far away, yet burn so bright that we can see them.” 

Annie looked at Dan as she spoke “you amaze me with the things you sometimes say. And yes the stars are very beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you though.” Annie blushed as Dans face got closer to hers. She started to lean in too and before she knew it her lips were interlocked with Dans. 

After a minute Dan pulled away “wow.” 

Annie was speechless, and eventually gave a light “yeah.” Then she leaned in to kiss Dan again.

When they arrived back at the flat Heather and Rebekah were sitting on the couch and Phil and PJ were nowhere to be seen. Dan confused spoke first “Squirt where are Phil and PJ?” 

Rebekah answered without even blinking “playing video games in the upstairs lounge. I wanted to watch a movie so I just gave Phil my puppy eyes and he caved and said he and PJ were going upstairs.” 

“Of course. Stupid puppy eyes.” 

“Don’t pretend that they don’t work on you Daniel.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going upstairs before I get roped into anything. Later Squirt.” 

“Later Danny-Bear.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” Annie and Heather just laughed used to the banter that went on between Dan and Rebekah.

Once Dan was gone Rebekah spoke first “so how was stargazing?” 

Annie smiled thinking about what just happened as she spoke “great. Actually better than great. Dan kissed me.” 

Rebekah and Heather got wide eyes as they both spoke “WHAT?! You have to tell us everything.” 

Annie laughed at her friends and told them the story of her first kiss with Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	17. Chapter 17: Boat Tour and Royal Observatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil and PJ take the girls on a tour, and then they go to the Royal Observatory ending the day with a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was about a week before Christmas and Dan Phil and PJ decided to take the girls on a scenic boat tour, and then go to the Royal Observatory in Greenwich. 

Phil was the first one to speak up “after breakfast you girls need to go get ready, and dress warm.” 

Rebekah countered her boyfriend “why?” 

Phil responded “because we are going out and it’s winter. Just trust me and bring a jacket.” 

Rebekah sighed “fine. You win.” 

Phil cheered as his girlfriend conceded to let him win this round, because he secretly knew that with a puppy dog pout he would give Rebekah her way.

After breakfast the girls quietly did as they were told and went to change into something warm as did the guys. Once everyone was ready they went out the door and Dan locked the door and they continued their way to a tube station. 

Phil spoke up “everyone has their Oyster Card?” 

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she answered “yes Phil. You asked us this like three times before we left.” 

“I’m just double checking.” 

Everyone laughed at the two who were bickering like a married couple.

Once they got to the river Rebekah got excited “yes!!!!! We’re going on a boat tour!” Phil laughed as his girlfriend skipped toward the boats. Everyone else followed. They loaded their boat and went strait up to the observation deck to look at all the sights. 

They got off the boat and they went to Greenwich to go to the Royal Observatory. Once they got to the Observatory they took their time looking around. 

They continued to walk around and Annie spoke up “isn’t this where the Prime Meridian of the World is?” 

Dan answered “yeah. We are going to see that don’t worry.” 

“Oh. I see.” 

Rebekah poked Phil’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “you think we could take a picture kissing over the Prime Meridian?” 

Phil smiled as he nodded and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as they continued to walk through the observatory.

They got to the Prime Meridian and moved to take pictures. Dan and Annie went first with Annie posed in front of Dan and both of them straddling the Prime Meridian. 

After Phil took the picture PJ and Heather moved to go next. PJ stood on one side of the Prime Meridian, and Heather on the other side, then they joined hands so their conjoined hands were right over the line. Phil took the picture for them then handed his phone to Dan. 

Phil and Rebekah moved toward the Prime Meridian. They took their places on opposite sides of the Prime Meridian and they leaned in and kissed as Dan took the picture.

When they got back Dan spoke “you two are so adorable. You are like the cutest couple ever.” 

“You tell us that all the time Daniel. Like literally every single day.” 

“I know, but it’s true.” They all laughed and went back toward the tube station. 

On the way back it was Heather who spoke first “what are we going to do for dinner?” 

PJ responded that’s a really good question. What is everyone feeling for dinner. We should get it while we are out so we don’t have to leave the flat again.” 

Rebekah chimed in “I am in favor of this plan that promotes laziness. Also I don’t care what we have for dinner.” 

After a couple minutes of discussion they decided that pizza and chips would be best. 

Phil called the pizza place and ordered the pizza for pick up. Then they went to the store to get chips and other snacks. When they were done in the store they came back out and headed toward the pizza place. They picked up the pizzas and headed back toward Dan and Phil’s flat. 

Dan unlocked the door and everyone entered behind him with Rebekah closing the door after she entered. They walked into the downstairs lounge and set up the food on the coffee table. They decided to watch Big Hero 6 and then Inside Out. 

Phil put the movie in, and then came back to the couch to sit by Rebekah. Phil wrapped his arm around Rebekah and she snuggled into him, PJ and Heather were sitting close together with their hands intertwined, and Dan and Annie were too busy eating and watching the movie. They just relaxed inside and had a movie night until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Birthday PJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together to celebrate PJ's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was December 11 which meant it was PJ’s birthday. The girls had gotten up early without waking the boys, which they deserved a medal for, and met Heather in the kitchen to help bake the birthday cake. Heather started making PJ’s favorite breakfast and Rebekah and Annie started the cake. 

Phil was the first one to wake up. He reached over to feel his girlfriend only to feel the cold bed. Phil sat up and realized that his girlfriend was not in his room anymore. He slowly got up and walked toward the kitchen. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard dishes clattering and voices. 

Phil walked in and Rebekah smiled “hey Lion. Here have some coffee.” Rebekah kissed his cheek as she put a mug in his hand and went back to help Annie.

Dan woke up next. Similar to Phil he had wondered where his girlfriend was. After sitting in his bed going over different scenarios he decided to walk into the kitchen to see if anyone was up yet, probably, but he was still going to check. As he walked toward the kitchen he heard Annie’s voice say something and he relaxed a little knowing that Annie was still there. 

He walked into the kitchen and Rebekah smiled “hello there Danny-Bear.” 

Annie turned to see her boyfriend in the doorway and ran to greet him. “Good morning Danny Boy.” 

Dan groaned “not you too.” 

Rebekah laughed “Danny is just a name you have to get used to.” Dan just sighed and went to join Phil in the lounge. 

Annie came over to Rebekah “if anyone else even tried to call him Danny…” 

Rebekah finished “oh he’d kill them. Well Phil can get away with it too, but other than that yeah you're dead.” The girls laughed and then continued.

PJ was the last one to get up. When PJ first got up he wondered where his girlfriend was. She was usually by his side as she wasn’t really a morning person. He was just getting done thinking when everyone burst through the door singing happy birthday. 

Heather was carrying a tray with his favorite breakfast and the others were all wearing party hats. PJ smiled as his girlfriend set the tray down on his lap. Heather climbed back into the bed next to him and the others left the room. 

Heather came out first and when she saw the downstairs lounge she gasped. “What on earth? When did you do this?” 

Rebekah smiled “yeah. We did this while you guys were eating breakfast.” 

Dan jumped in “she made Phil and I do all the high spots.” 

“Boo hoo Daniel. Stop acting like a baby. PJ is your friend too.” 

“You have a point.” 

“Yeah I have a point. I met PJ through you.” 

Heather just laughs at the two. “Well PJ is going to freak when he sees this.” 

Everyone laughed. PJ came down to the lounge and walked in as everyone jumped up and yelled “Surprise!” 

PJ jumped as Rebekah laughed “I got that on camera.” 

PJ responded “of course you did.” Heather had just walked in with the cake and everyone started singing happy birthday. 

PJ smiled as Rebekah spoke “make a wish.” 

PJ smiled “I don’t need to wish for anything. I have great friends and the best girlfriend. I don’t need anything else.” Everyone let out an awww as PJ gave Heather a quick kiss before blowing out the candles. 

After a couple hours they decided it was time for presents. “Hey PJ you should open your presents now.” 

PJ agreed and Rebekah set the presents in front of PJ. “Here you go.” 

PJ thanked her and decided to open Phil’s present first. He opened it to reveal a game called Say Anything. “Wow. Thanks Phil. This game looks like a lot of fun.” 

Phil nodded a thank you as PJ moved on to the present from Dan. He opened it and laughed. It was a game called Say What You Meme. “This looks like fun. Did you get it because it had the word meme in it and you're a giant meme?” 

“Yeah. Also the game looked fun.” 

Everyone laughed as PJ moved to open the gift from Annie. He opened it to reveal a game called Wits & Wagers. “Thanks Annie. This game looks like fun.” 

Annie nodded and PJ opened the present from Rebekah. It was a game called Are You Normal? PJ laughed “oh my goodness this game looks fun. Plus it's the whole you bought it because you’re not normal.” 

“Yes. It’s true.” 

PJ laughed as he finally moved on to the present from Heather. He opened the package to reveal a couple CDs. One was a mixed CD and the other one was full of recordings of Heather playing. PJ smiled and teared up as he gave his girlfriend a hug then a quick kiss. Everyone gave an aww then decided on what to eat for dinner.

PJ was the birthday boy so he got to choose. He chose pizza and they all watched some movies and TV shows while eating their dinner. Then they decided to play some of the board games that PJ had just gotten for his birthday. Overall it was really fun and they certainly had their favorites. After a couple hours they decided to go to bed. 

As PJ and Heather were climbing in bed Heather spoke. “Did you have a good birthday honey?” 

PJ smiled “yeah. Thanks.” 

“For the record the decorations were not my idea.” 

PJ laughed “probably Rebekah. You know Dan and Phil can’t say no to her. Especially when she uses her puppy eyes.” 

Heather laughed “that’s so true. We should probably get some rest. Goodnight honey.” 

PJ smiled as he kissed Heather’s head and spoke “goodnight my Planet Princess.” Heather smiled as PJ turned out the light and they cuddled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls celebrate Christmas in London with the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

All the Christmas shopping was done, the tree was up, and Christmas was right around the corner. Rebekah and Phil were the most excited as Christmas was their favorite holiday.

On Christmas morning Rebekah woke up first and looked at her boyfriend and she kissed his lips before speaking “good morning Lion. Merry Christmas!” 

Phil smiled as he opened his eyes and gave Rebekah another kiss before replying “good morning. Merry Christmas to you too Lamb!” They lied there for another couple minutes before getting up to try and get the others up.

They went to wake Dan and Annie first jumping on their bed and shouting “it’s Christmas!!! Come on guys wake up it’s Christmas! We have to go open presents. We have a whole day ahead. Get up.” 

Dan groaned “you guys are like annoying children.” 

Rebekah laughed as she shot out the door Phil following her running down the hallway to the guest room to wake up PJ and Heather. 

Dan chuckled and turned to Annie “we better get up before the children come back in here and continue to jump on us.” Annie laughed as they both took their time getting out of bed and heard the sound of Phil and Rebekah walking up PJ and Heather. 

Rebekah and Phil gave the same treatment to PJ and Heather then ran out of the room as Heather started whacking them. They laughed as they ran back down to the lounge. 

PJ turned to Heather “I don’t understand how that man is 30. He is an old man yet sometimes acts like a child, and Rebekah is no better.” 

Heather laughed “they’re just excited for Christmas. It is their favorite holiday after all.” 

PJ laughed “yeah. Well we better get up before those children come bounding back in here.” Heather laughed as they got up and headed downstairs.

Phil and Rebekah were bouncing on the sofa waiting for everyone to get downstairs. Heather went to check the kitchen and found that there was not a pot of coffee on. She turned to PJ who was standing behind her “how are they this awake without coffee. It’s weird and disturbing.” 

PJ laughed “it’s because it’s Christmas and they love Christmas. It’s their favorite holiday remember.” 

“Well they are crazy 4 year olds.” PJ laughed and they walked into the lounge and saw Dan and Annie sitting on the couch yawning.

Rebekah was the first one to notice Heather and PJ had entered the room, and gave Phil a whack on the arm “they’re here. Can we hand out the presents now?” 

Phil gave a laugh “Yeah. Go ahead.” 

“YES!!!!!!!!” Phil laughed as his girlfriend launched herself into handing out the presents that were under the tree.

Once all the presents were handed out Rebekah sat back next to Phil and gestured to Annie “youngest first Annie you go first.” 

Phil jumped in “what?! That means I have to go last." 

"Just shut up so we can start.” 

“Hey! That was hurtful Rebekah hurtful.” 

“No it wasn’t I tell you to shut up all the time.” 

“But it’s Christmas and you’re not supposed to say bad words.” 

“Shut up is not really a bad word Phil.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“No it’s not.” 

“It is on Christmas.” 

“Well you started it. You were the one who was complaining.” 

“That’s because I didn’t want to go last.” 

“Stop complaining because you’re used to being the youngest in your family.” 

“You are just saying all this because you’re the oldest.” 

“Am not.” 

“Yeah you are.” 

Dan thought this was the moment to interrupt “If the married couple, who woke us all up in the first place, would please stop arguing so we can actually open presents now that’s great.” 

Phil and Rebekah turned to them “oh. Sorry. Go ahead Annie open up your first present.” Everyone laughed as Rebekah whispered something into Phil’s ear.

Annie chose to open the gift from Heather first to reveal a book of clarinet and flute duets. She laughed and thanked Heather. “You’re turn Rebekah you’re the next youngest.” 

“I told Phil we could switch turns.” 

“No you go. I can wait.” 

“Oh now you’re being patient.” 

Dan jumped in “guys. Someone just please take a turn.” 

Phil nodded toward Rebekah and she decided she would open the one from Dan first. She opened it to reveal a board game called Mombasa. “Thank you Daniel. This game looks like fun.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Rebekah laughed “alright Heather it’s your turn.” 

Heather looked at the presents and chose to open the one from Phil first. When she opened it she just gave out a squeal. Everyone looked to see what it was and saw that it was Haikyu!!. “Thank you so much Phil.” 

He uttered a thank you and everyone turned to Dan to signal that it was his turn. He decided to open the one from PJ first. He opened it to reveal a game called Captain Sonar. “Whoa. This looks cool.” 

“I know right.” 

“Thanks Peej. Your turn.” 

PJ laughed and opened the one from Rebekah first. He opened it to reveal the game Exploding Kittens. “What is this?” 

Heather shrieked “Only the best game ever. This game is so fun. We have to play it later.” PJ laughed at his girlfriend and nodded to Phil to finally take his turn. 

Phil decided to open the one from Annie first. He opened it to reveal a game called Steampunk Rally. “Thanks Annie this game looks like a lot of fun. Annie it’s your turn again.” 

Annie looked at the presents and decided to open the one from Phil next. When she opened it she found a Freddy plushie from FNAF. “Thanks Phil I love it. Rebekah your turn.” 

Rebekah looked to see which one to open next. She decided on the one from Heather next. She opened it to reveal a game called Tiny Epic Galaxies. “Cool game. Thank you Heather. It’s your turn Heather.” 

Heather looked at her presents and decided to open the one from Dan. She opened it and shrieked again. Everyone looked over to reveal Free! She looked to Dan to signify his turn. 

Dan decided to open the one from Bekah next. Dan opened it to reveal a game called Poop the Game. Dan just started bursting out into laughter. “Thanks Squirt that’s a good one. Oh man that was really funny. PJ your go.” 

PJ looked and decided to open the one from Annie next. He opened it to reveal a game called Terraforming Mars. “Thanks Annie this game looks like so much fun.” 

PJ turned to Phil to let him know it was his turn to go. Phil decided to open the one from PJ next. He opened it to reveal a game called Telestrations. “Oh my goodness this game looks like so much fun. Thanks Peej. Your turn Annie.” 

Annie decided to open the one from Bekah next. She opened it to reveal a FNAF Pop figure of Shadow Freddy. “I love these Pop figures. They are so cool. Thanks Bekah.” 

Rebekah smiled as she looked through her presents and decided to open the one from PJ. She opened it to reveal a board game called Codenames. “Thanks Space Kid. This game looks like a lot of fun.” 

PJ nodded and Heather took her turn deciding to open the present from Annie. She opened it to reveal coloring books and gel pens. “Thank you so much Annie. I love coloring.” 

Annie smiled as Dan took his turn and decided to open the one from Heather. He opened it to reveal a game called Adrenaline. “Oh my goodness this game looks like so much fun.” 

Everyone laughed as PJ took his turn. He decided to open the present from Phil. He opened it to reveal a game called Spaceteam. “Whoa. Cool. A space game. Thanks Phil.” 

Phil nodded as he took his turn. He decided to open the one from Dan. He opened it to reveal Attack on Titan seasons 1 and 2. “Yes!! Thanks Dan.” 

Annie chose the present from PJ next. She opened it to reveal a FNAF beanie. “Thanks PJ. I love it.” 

She put it on as Rebekah chose to open the one from Annie next. She opened it to reveal the game Star Wars: Rebellion. “Yes!!! A Star Wars game. Thank you so much. I love it.” 

Annie laughed a you’re welcome and then Heather chose to open the present from Bekah. She opened it to reveal the whole Buffy boxset. 

She squealed a thank you and Rebekah laughed as Dan chose to open the one from Phil. He opened it to reveal Yuri on Ice!!! Everyone shouted with glee and knew what they were watching later that night.

PJ chose to open the present from Dan. He opened it to reveal a game call Quantum. “Cool. This looks like a fun game. Thanks Dan.” 

Dan nodded and Phil chose to open the present from Heather. He opened it to reveal a game called Santorini. “This game looks like so much fun. Thanks.” 

Then it was Annie’s turn again. The only one left was the present she had from Dan. She looked at her boyfriend as she carefully opened the package. Once the package was open it took her a minute before she launched herself into her boyfriend startling him. He had given her a mix CD and a FNAF pillow. 

She said thank you and Rebekah looked down at the package from Phil. When Rebekah opened the package she just looked to Phil and said “thanks Lion. I love it.” Then she leaned in to kiss his lips.

Everyone let out a big aww. Phil had given Rebekah a super soft galaxy blanket with a matching pillow. 

Now it was Heathers turn. She carefully opened the package from PJ and shrieked loudly and tackled PJ in a hug. PJ had given Heather a hand drawn storybook that had a whole bunch of his drawings and a sunset color pillow. 

Then Dan opened the gift from Annie. He laughed and said “thank you. I love it.” 

“You’re welcome.” He had been given a stuffed Winnie the Pooh and a silver pillow to match the moon theme of his room. 

PJ then opened the package from Heather and he gasped. It was a Jurassic Park vinyl and gel pens with other art supplies PJ had mentioned that he had needed. “Thank you honey.” 

He gave Heather a kiss on the cheek and Phil carefully opened his package from his girlfriend. The first thing he pulled out was a galaxy jumper, but it was this a teal color with the other colors mixed in. Then underneath was a matching pillow. Then there was a few packs of colorful packs of mismatching sox. He kissed Rebekah on the lips “thanks Lamb. I love it, but I still love you more.” 

Dan groaned “seriously stop being so adorable.” Everyone laughed and they all sat around and organized their presents.

Then they came back to sit in the lounge and chat. They decided to turn on Yuri on Ice!!! and they were really excited to watch it again. Part of the way through they decided to make pizza. After they ate they decided to try and play some of the games that they had all just gotten for Christmas. They all had a blast and loved the new games. At night time they all retired to their respective rooms.

Dan and Annie were laying in his bed when Dan spoke. “Did you enjoy your Christmas?” 

Annie smiled “yeah. I mean I didn’t really expect to be woken up by two adults jumping on me like kids, but I had a good time.” 

Dan laughed “yeah. Phil and Rebekah just get a little too excited for their own good. I love both of them but sometimes it’s like Phil is 3 not 30.” 

“Well he’s almost 31 now.” 

“Yeah the old man is going to be 31 in almost a month. It’s kind of strange how adorable he is.” 

“Both Phil and Rebekah are the most adorable, albeit sometimes annoying, couple on this planet.” 

Dan laughed. “That is so true. They are just too cute for their own good. Let’s get some sleep. Goodnight baby girl.” Annie smiled as Dan kissed her cheek and reached to shut off the bedside lamp. 

“Goodnight Danny Boy.” Dan laughed at the nickname and the couple went to bed.

PJ and Heather were in the guest room getting ready for bed. “So did you have a good Christmas?” PJ asked Heather as they were brushing their teeth. 

“Yeah. It was a wonderful day. Not a pleasant wake up call, but wonderful day.” 

PJ laughed “yeah Phil and Rebekah can get kind of excited sometimes.” 

“You think?” 

“Sometimes I actually wonder if Phil is 3 not 30.” 

Heather laughed “that’s so true.” 

“Phil and Rebekah make an adorable couple though. They can get a little annoying sometimes, but they are adorable.” 

“True that. Who would have thought that a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff would get along so well?” 

PJ laughed “Well Dan is a Gryffindor and Annie is a Hufflepuff. We are the only two who have the same Hogwarts house.” 

“That’s true. It’s still funny though.” 

“Yeah. We should get to bed. Goodnight my little Planet Princess.” 

“Goodnight honey.” PJ laughed as he kissed the top of Heather’s head as they climbed into bed and PJ shut of the light.

Phil and Rebekah were lying in his bed and rambling on and on about things. 

Phil spoke “so what did you think of today?” 

“Oh it was so fun. I wish Christmas would happen more often. Can we mourn Christmas for like the rest of the month?” 

Phil laughed. “Maybe we can get away with it until the new year. Sometime we could make a video about Christmas and the New Year if you want.” 

“Yeah. We could do that. I need more videos.” 

“You just started don’t worry. We’ll get there.” 

Rebekah laughed “sometimes I think you are too positive for anyone.” 

“You’re positive too.” 

“Yeah but you are more positive than me.” 

Phil laughed. “We should probably try to get some sleep though.” 

“Yeah. You’re right. Goodnight Lion. I love you.” 

Phil smiled “I love you too my precious little Lamb.” Phil leaned in to give Rebekah a quick kiss on the lips as he turned off the light and sighed in content as his girlfriend cuddled into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	20. Chaper 20: New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates New Years Eve together by having a party to bring in 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

All three of the guys had helped Rebekah make videos and get her channel up and running. New Years was approaching and Rebekah came running into the lounge. “Hey guys what do you think of a New Years Eve Party. We don’t have to invite lots of people, but we can have some people over and have some fun playing games, watching movies, and doing other things. We could always not invite anyone and have a party with just us.” 

Phil smiled “ooh. That’s a good idea let’s throw a small party.” 

Dan shook his head “of course you would agree with her she’s your girlfriend. It’s really not a bad idea but still she could talk you into anything.” 

Annie gave a little snort “like you can talk. You’re no better than Phil. One look and you two are useless. Also Rebekah you need to teach me how you do that.” 

Heather piped in “ooh. Me too.” 

Rebekah laughed as she spoke “seriously though what do you guys think?” 

Everyone agreed that they might as well have a small party. Rebekah smiled as she cheered “then we need to go get some things. We have some stuff here but we need some more stuff.” 

Phil busted in “I’ll go with you.” 

Everyone else shouted “NO!!!!” 

Rebekah and Phil looked at them and Heather spoke “if we sent you two you’d get lost on the way there, forget what you were going to get, and then get lost on the way back.” 

Rebekah nodded “it’s true. Well at least the lost part is true. I made a list.” Everyone laughed and it was decided that the girls would go to the store.

As soon as all three girls were out the door PJ spoke “hey Old Man I need your advice on something.” 

Phil shook his head as he responded “what is it?” 

“Well since you’re the relationship expert I wanted to know how I should go about The Girlfriend Tag?” 

Phil chuckled “well that really depends on you. I would just make sure your girlfriend is ready for the announcement, and if she is on board tweet it to your fans that you are looking for questions. I know you like to do slurps, so maybe you should just do it like a slurp, but with all the questions centered around your relationship with Heather.” 

Dan and PJ looked shocked as PJ spoke “that’s a really good idea. Thanks Phil.” 

Dan spoke next “what about me?” 

Phil shook his head at Dan as he replied “just think about how you and your girlfriend want to do it. Ask the fans if they have questions for you, and answer it in any format that you want. Do it the regular way or find a way that suits you and your girlfriend and do it that way. Don’t just completely copy someone else though. Make it your own.” 

“Cool thanks Phil. You are the real relationship expert.” Phil laughed at his friends.

On the way to the store Heather spoke first “hey Rebekah. Can I ask a question?” 

“Yeah. Shoot.” 

“Do you think it’s okay to ask PJ about The Girlfriend Tag?” 

Rebekah smiled “yes. PJ values your opinion over everyone elses. He wants to make sure you are ready to admit that to fans. It can be hard with hate and fans wanting to be you. He needs to know that you are comfortable enough in the relationship to tell the fans even if that might mean hate. I’m sure he’s thinking about it too. Probably asking Phil what to do.” 

The girls laughed and Annie spoke “do you think it’s the same way with Dan?” 

Rebekah laughed “for the most part yes. I think some of why Dan has waited as long as he has is because he has his own insecurities. Once he knows that you are ready to announce it then he’ll definitely feel more at ease.” 

Heather smiled “you know you really are the relationship expert right?” 

Rebekah laughed “yeah yeah Phil and I know what we are talking about I get it. Let’s just get everything we need.”

The girls laughed as they walked in the door. The guys heard and Phil reached the door to the flat first. “Hey Lamb. Did you get everything you needed?” 

Rebekah smiled and spoke as she handed a couple bags to Phil “yeah. We got everything. What are we going to do first.” 

Phil smiled “I don’t know this was your idea. You decide.” 

Rebekah laughed “well then we should set up. Get the other guys in here so we can get ready.” 

Rebekah made the boys start decorating as the girls made the food. After the guys got done Dan came in “hey Rebekah.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can Chris come over with his girlfriend Jessica?” 

Rebekah smiled “of course he can. I love Jess. Chris is alright too.” 

Dan laughed as he texted Chris to come over. By the time Chris and Jessica had arrived the food was ready and they were ready to party. Jessica walked into the kitchen to greet the girls as Chris continued into the lounge with the guys. 

The girls brought all the food back toward the lounge where the guys were. They decided to put out the snacks and play games and watch some TV. Once it got closer to midnight they turned to the channel with the countdown and fireworks display. 

By the time it was 11:59 all the food was gone and everyone was excited for the new year and waiting for the countdown. When the TV started to announce the countdown Rebekah spoke “shhhh…. It’s starting.” 

Everyone laughed and then counted down with the TV “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!!!!” 

Everyone cheered and clinked glasses. After they took a sip of their drinks the couples kissed. 

Rebekah spoke first “you know I’ve always wondered what kissing someone at midnight on New Years would be like.” 

Phil smiled “yeah. Did the reality live up to the expectation?” 

Rebekah smiled “I don’t know you tell me.” Then she leaned up to kiss him again. 

Everyone laughed and hugged each other and had fun for a couple hours before they went to bed. 

As everyone went to bed they thought about what a great year 2018 was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	21. Chapter 21: Relationship Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ uploads a special slurp introducing his girlfriend Heather to his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was a few days after New Years and PJ approached Heather with a question as they got ready for bed. “Hey, Heather?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What would you think about filming a Girlfriend Tag video. Phil gave me some advise and I’ve got a great idea.” 

Heather smiled “yeah. I actually was talking to Rebekah about it too. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

PJ laughed as he got a tweet ready. ‘Making a special slurp video where I introduce my Girlfriend! Send me some relationship questions.’ 

Heather then retweeted it, and they decided to wait a day to see what the responses were. 

After they found a few questions they both liked PJ started to get ready for the video. He put his camera up in front of two chairs, then went to make tea. “Hey Heather.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Come here and pick out what mug you want to use for the slurp today.” 

A few minutes later Heather joined PJ in the kitchen and chose the mug that PJ created. PJ laughed as he chose a yellow one. He poured the tea and told Heather to go wait in the other room. 

Once PJ finished pouring the tea he walked into the other room as well. 

Heather started off camera as PJ began his video “Hello tiny planet explorers. I come to you from a new planet I just found called relationship planet. So I’m going to answer some questions you guys had in a special slurp. First I want to introduce you guys to my girlfriend Heather.” 

Heather came into frame and waved. “So we have some questions here about our life on relationship island, and we are going to do the best we can to answer them.” 

Heather nodded as PJ looked down at his phone. “Okay first question is how did we meet?” 

Heather laughed “well through Rebekah. She and Annie are my roommates. Anyway Rebekah met Dan and Phil at Vidcon and when they came to spend Halloween with Rebekah they brought PJ with them.” 

PJ nodded “yep. I knew Rebekah through Dan and Phil, and then Heather through Rebekah.” 

“Thank goodness Rebekah and Phil are so clumsy or we might not have met.” 

PJ laughed “very true.” 

They both took a slurp of their tea, and the screen said ‘meeting slurp’. 

PJ handed his phone to Heather and she read one off. “What talents of each other do you love?” 

PJ spoke “easy. You can play the flute. I love the sound of the flute. I could listen to you play all day.” 

Heather blushed before she spoke. “That’s actually easy for me too. I love your drawings. They are so amazing. Even though you think you can’t draw, I think they are so amazing to look at.” 

They both took another slurp, and the screen said ‘talent slurp’. 

PJ smiled as he took his phone back to read the next question. “What is your song?” 

Heather laughed “a song called The Words. It’s really good.” 

PJ nodded “yeah. Heather showed it to me, and I love it.” 

They both took a slurp, and the screen said ‘The Words slurp’. 

PJ handed the phone back to Heather. “Okay. Last question. If you could go on a road trip anywhere where would you go?” 

PJ answered “well I think that would be Disney Planet. It’s right next to us and it’s a great place.” 

Heather laughed “I totally agree.” 

They took another slurp and the screen said ‘Disney Planet slurp’. 

PJ finished the video “so there you go. Please give this video a thumbs up if you enjoyed it, and comment on what type of videos you’d like to see with my girlfriend in the future, and we’ll try to make them happen. See you later tiny planet explorers.” 

Then they both took one last slurp, and the screen said ‘the end slurp’. 

After they finished Heather went to get some more tea and PJ went to edit the video. 

After PJ finished editing he showed it to Heather to make sure she thought it was good then he posted it. 

He then tweeted ‘Check out my new slurp video Relationship Planet. Hope you enjoy my girlfriend.’ with a link to the video. 

Heather then went to retweet it, and they spent the rest of the night cuddling with tea, and a Disney movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	22. Chapter 22: The Girlfriend Tag Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally uploads a video introducing Annie to his fans as his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was a couple days after PJ had released his ‘Relationship Planet.’ video, and Dan nervously approached Annie “hey Annie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Um… I was wondering how you would feel about making The Girlfriend Tag. I know PJ and Heather just did it, but I’ve been thinking about doing it for a while. Phil’s given me advice multiple times.”

Annie laughed “I would love to. I asked Rebekah too, and I was going to ask you soon if you hadn’t approached it.” 

Dan laughed and prepared a tweet. ‘Surprise! I have a girlfriend and I want to introduce her to you guys. Send me some questions and I’ll ask her.’ 

Then they waited a day to see what the responses were. 

Once they chose some questions Dan got the video set up ready. Then Annie came in, but off camera, as Dan still had to start the video. “Hello Internet!” 

Annie chuckled off camera, and Dan glared at her before he continued “this is a special video, as I am introducing you guys to my girlfriend.” 

Annie came into frame and waved as she sat in the chair next to Dan. “This is Annie. We are going to answer some of your questions so strap yourselves in.” 

Annie laughed as she spoke “okay. What’s the first question?” 

Dan looks at his phone “How did you meet?” 

Annie laughed “well Rebekah and Heather are my roommates, and when Rebekah came back to move in, Dan and Phil came in carrying boxes right behind her. I was to shocked to say anything.” 

Dan laughed “that’s true.” 

“Rebekah didn’t tell us you were coming so I was caught off guard. Then they came back for Halloween and that’s when we really started to get to know each other.” 

“Yep. All because Rebekah and Phil ran into each other.” 

“So basically all three relationships are thanks to Rebekah and Phil’s clumsiness.” 

“Who knows where we would all be if those two weren’t so clumsy.” 

They both laughed as Dan handed his phone to Annie to read a question. 

She laughed as she read it outloud “Are you wearing any socks?” 

Dan laughed “of course not. I hardly ever wear socks.” 

Annie shook her head and said “yes I am wearing socks, but they do not match see.” 

She lifted up her feet to prove that she had one sock that was pink and one that was light blue. “I was lazy today, so my socks don’t match.” 

Dan laughed “It’s fine Rebekah and Phil never wear matching socks so I’m used to it.” 

Annie laughed “next question.” 

Dan chuckled and looked at his phone “Cuddling or kissing, which one do you prefer?” 

Annie blushed a little as she responded “kissing is good.” 

Dan laughed and smiled as he answered as well “yeah. I agree kissing is definitely good.” 

Dan passed his phone back to Annie for her to read a question “Do you love being kissed in public?” 

Dan laughed “I’m a fan of PDA. Not like anything too overboard, but nothing wrong with kissing in public in my opinion." 

Annie jumped in with her answer “yeah. I agree. PDA is fine with me. Like Dan said nothing too overboard, but there is nothing wrong with kissing.” 

Annie handed the phone back to Dan for him to read the next question. “Would you rather cuddle on the couch or go to dinner?” 

Dan answered immediately “cuddling on the couch for sure.” 

Annie smiled “I agree. Cuddling on the couch is the best thing ever.” 

Dan handed his phone to Annie and she read the next question. “This is the last one. What is the best feature of the other person?” 

Annie smiled and answered right away “your best feature is your eyes. I love your eyes. I could look at them all day.” 

Dan smiled as he took his phone back from Annie “your best feature is your smile. I love your smile. It’s like this bright little light that can brighten anyones day.” 

Annie blushed at the compliment as Dan turned to end the video. 

“So that concludes the video please give it a thumbs up if you enjoyed it, and if you want me to make any more videos with Annie let me know down in the comments what videos you want us to make. I’ll see you guys next time.” 

Dan said giving his traditional two finger salute and Annie just smiled and waved to the camera. 

After the video was filmed Dan and Annie sat together, and edited the video. 

After they were done editing Dan posted it to his channel, and then sent out a tweet that said ‘New Video where I introduce you to my girlfriend. Hope you guys enjoy!’ 

Then he waited and he spent some time responding to people before turning his full attention to Annie. 

They made their way downstairs to meet the other couples for a relaxed movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	23. Chapter 23: Phil's Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's birthday comes around, and he thinks Rebekah isn't going to make it. Little does he know that she's coming after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Phil’s birthday was on January 30, and it was on a Tuesday. 

Phil was kind of disappointed because his girlfriend wasn’t going to be in the US. 

It was getting closer and Dan noticed Phil moping around the apartment so he spoke “hey Phil. You okay buddy?” 

Phil looked up “yeah. It’s just kind of a bummer that it’s almost my birthday and Rebekah’s not here.” 

Dan looked at him with sympathy “I know. Don’t worry she won’t forget.” 

Phil sighed “yeah I know she won’t forget I just wish she could be here with me you know?” 

Dan smiled as he gave Phil a pat on the back “you’ll be fine.” 

Phil just nodded sadly as he left the room and Dan got out his phone ‘This is killing me Squirt.’ 

He quickly got a response ‘What do you mean Danny-Bear? You said you could keep this a secret.’ 

‘I know. It’s just a lot harder than I expected. You should see his face. He’s so sad that you aren’t coming.’ 

‘But I am coming.’ 

‘Yeah, but he doesn’t know that.’ 

‘So he’ll be happy to see me then.’ 

‘Oh yeah. Over the moon.’ 

‘I’m going to be bringing Heather and Annie's presents with me when I come.’ 

‘Oh yeah that reminds me tell my girlfriend hi.’ 

‘Why can’t you do it yourself?’ 

‘Good point.’ Dan sighed as he texted Annie and Rebekah for the rest of the night wondering how he was going to keep this secret. 

It was now the day before Phil’s birthday and Martyn had picked up Rebekah at the airport that morning. Dan and Phil were now on the way to Manchester where Phil’s parents lived. They walked in, and were greeted by Phil’s mum. 

Phil smiled politely and went upstairs to talk to his girlfriend. ‘Hey Lamb.’ 

He got a response a couple minutes later ‘hey Lion. I can’t skype today. I’ve got some stuff going on, but tomorrow yeah?’ 

Phil frowned more as he texted back. ‘Yeah. That’s fine.’ He texted her for a while before saying he was going to bed. 

Early the next morning Rebekah put the first part of her surprise in action. She had filmed a video of all different YouTubers saying happy birthday and other things, and just finished editing the video last night. She put the video on her channel and then tweeted ‘Happy Birthday to the most amazing boyfriend in the world @AmazingPhil. Check out this video I made for him!’ Rebekah smiled then dug out the presents she had brought with her from the US. 

Then she decided to text Phil. ‘Happy Birthday Lion! Wow! 31 getting old huh. Just kidding. I cannot express how much you mean to me. Well I could but my words wouldn’t do it justice. I just tweeted a video I made live. Check it out. I hope you have a wonderful day, and just remember that no matter how far away I am that I love you very much. Have a great birthday Lion, and I hope this helps a little until you can see me later. I love you!’ 

When Phil woke up and checked his phone he smiled as he noticed the text from his girlfriend. 

Once he read it he responded ‘Thanks Lamb. It would be a whole lot better with you here. I miss you so much. Also not funny. I love you a lot too, and I’ll check that video out now, but first I’m going to retweet your tweet.’ 

It was a minute before he got a response. ‘Let me know what you think.’ 

Rebekah was chuckling as she was going to walk in with a red velvet cake she had made that morning. Phil’s mum helped a little, but Rebekah did most of it. 

Phil slowly got up and made his way downstairs. Dan and the rest of his family wished him a happy birthday and he went into the office to watch this video Rebekah made. Phil started tearing up halfway through and was curious as to how she did all this without him knowing. The video ended with Rebekah talking and at the very end she just smiled and said “oh and before i forget. Turn around.” 

Phil was confused, but he turned around anyway. When he did he gasped and got a huge smile on his face as his girlfriend was standing there with a cake and his whole family behind her singing happy birthday. Rebekah turned and handed the cake to Phil’s mum and turned back to Phil as she spoke “surprise.” 

Phil smiled bigger as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. “This is the best present ever.” 

Rebekah laughed “you do realize I have a real present right? Also one from Annie and one from Heather.” 

Phil just smiled “I just care that you’re here. You’re actually here.” 

Everyone smiled and then slowly left the two alone. Later in the day Phil was opening his presents and he had a bunch of new games, new animes, and he was finally to Rebekah’s present. She looked at Phil urging him to open it. Phil did, and he was a little confused. 

Rebekah smiled “it’s a touch lamp. You hook it up to the wifi then every time you touch it the partner, which I have will light up as well. Basically it’s for long distances. It will work no matter how far apart the lamps are. So anytime you think about me you touch it and I’ll know.” 

Everyone awwed at the concept and Phil hugged Rebekah “that’s not it.” 

Phil noticed a small package taped to the wrapping paper on the floor. When he opened it he found a bunch of envelopes tied together with a rubber band. “What’s this?” 

Rebekah smiled “they’re letters. So the first one says Open this one first. Happy Birthday! There is one for Christmas, one for when it rains, and various other ones. Just little notes for you to read when you’re feeling the emotion on the outside of the envelope. To let you know I’m thinking about you, and yes they all say something different.” 

Phil stood there shocked for a moment “what? How did you think of all these things to say.” 

I smiled and blushed a little “well it was actually really easy. You have a lot of qualities that are really easy for me to write about. Despite what you think you have a lot of great qualities” 

Phil just blushed more “wow. You never cease to amaze me.” 

I smiled then Phil spoke again as he looked at Dan “wait. Did you know that she was coming?” 

Dan looked down as he spoke “yeah, but she swore me to secrecy.” 

Phil looked to his girlfriend and Rebekah smiled “I’m just full of surprises.” 

Phil just shook his head and hugged his girlfriend to him. Phil just hung around with his family and friends for the rest of the day. He just couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that his girlfriend was actually here. 

The next day Rebekah had to go back to the US. Phil was sad, but at least he was able to see her on his birthday. Martyn drove Rebekah back to the airport and she gave Martyn a goodbye hug, and Phil a goodbye kiss. 

Rebekah got on the plane and when she got back to the US she made sure she texted Phil she made it, and her roommate Heather picked her up from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	24. Chapter 24: Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day comes, and the girls are just excited that they won't be alone this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was February, and Valentines day seemed to be right around the corner. 

The girls were not really worried about it. One morning Rebekah came out of the room and spoke “hey guys. How great is it that this year we don’t have to worry about not being alone.” 

The other girls laughed in agreement. 

Back in England the boys were going over what they were going to do to make Valentines Day special for their girlfriends. 

Phil came running into the lounge. “So guys. For Valentines Day I was thinking that in the box that I send Rebekah every month I was thinking I could add more stuff. Like more chocolate, a stuffed animal with the heart. I was also thinking about calling a flower place by her and sending her roses, and then I’ll Skype her later and we can eat a candle light dinner together.” 

The other two looked at him. Dan spoke up “that’s like an amazing idea. You don’t even realize how good your ideas are do you Phil?” 

Phil blushed “well I just thought it would maybe be a good idea, so I ran it by you guys first.” 

PJ laughed “you should seriously just trust your ideas Phil. They are really good.” 

Phil smiled “oh. Well thanks guys. I just want everything to be perfect. Rebekah is just so amazing, and I don’t want to lose her.” 

The other boys smiled. Dan stood “don’t worry you couldn’t possibly lose her. She loves you too much.” 

PJ laughed “yep. It’s true. Unless you break up with her, which won’t happen, you won’t lose her.” 

Phil nodded “okay. Thanks guys. I’m going to start getting everything ready.” 

After Phil left the room Dan spoke “so what should we do? We can’t copy Phil.” 

PJ nodded “yeah, but we can send them Valentines day things. You know like the chocolates, and the stuffed animals that have the heart and say Happy Valentines Day.” 

Dan nodded “yeah. We just have to make sure that all the girls get different ones.” 

So they ran off too. Eventually Valentines Day was just around the corner. The three boys had told the girls to keep an eye out for a box from them. 

When Valentines Day came all three girls found boxes. Then when they went by the Ludwig desk they saw a beautiful bouquet of roses. They were all talking about whoever that was for was a lucky girl when Rebekah got an email saying there was something at the information desk for her. She looked confused but walked up to the desk and told them her name. The guy at the desk smiled as he slid the roses to her. Rebekah’s eyes went wide as she took them and they headed into Ludwig. 

They found a seat and after they got their food the girls encouraged Rebekah to see what was written on the card. Rebekah grabbed the card and smiled “they are from Phil. I don’t know how he managed to do it, but they are from Phil see.” 

She turned the card around so they could see it was from Phil. Heather and Annie laughed and Annie said what they were both thinking “wow. Phil is so adorable. I mean can anyone else think of these things?” 

Heather nodded “I don’t think so.” They all laughed as they got back to their apartment to open their boxes. They all marveled at how much stuff the boys had sent them. 

Later that night Rebekah’s phone rang. She answered it and left the room only to come back a couple minutes later with a paper plate that was wrapped up in tin foil. Rebekah then got a Skype notice from Phil. She picked it up and the other girls said hi as well. 

Phil smiled “so I see you have your food, and the equipment for your table. Set it up.” 

Rebekah was confused, but did it anyway. Once she was done she moved the laptop to the table and sat in front of it. When she looked at the screen she was shocked to see that Phil was sitting at a table that looked exactly the same. 

He smiled “there. We’re having dinner together, just over Skype instead of in real life.” 

Rebekah smiled “you’re so adorable. You know that right?” 

Phil laughed and they ate dinner together while the other girls Skyped their boyfriends as well. 

Once everyone had finished the three girls sat on the couch. Rebekah spoke first “well, that was the best Valentines Day ever.” 

The other girls nodded and Annie spoke “I know. Phil totally won that though. I mean he’s the cutest person ever. How do you even think of ideas like that one.” 

Heather nodded as she looked at Rebekah “no kidding. He better get major boyfriend points for that.” 

Rebekah laughed “yeah. I don’t have any other boyfriend’s to compare him to, but I definitely think I waited for the right guy.” 

The other girls laughed in agreement. They continued to talk about how great the day was, and how lucky they were to have the guys they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	25. Chapter 25: Rebekah's Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rebekah's birthday, and now it's time for Phil's turn to surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Rebekah’s birthday was coming up, and Phil knew that he had to do something special. 

He spent a months just trying to think about what to do and how he was going to execute it. The first part of his plan was he was going to fly to America to see her. He also was planning on giving her the box in addition to the present he was going to give her. Part of his present was that he was going to give her a onesie. It was a lioness onesie that he had custom made for her so they could match. He knew that she was going to love it. He also wrote her a lot of messages so that she would know how much he loved her. He was still thinking about another thing that he could give her for her birthday. 

Dan came in “what are you doing Phil. You have your thinking face.” 

Phil looked up “oh. I’m just trying to figure out what I can do for Rebekah for her birthday.” 

“Oh. Well whatever you do I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

Phil smiled as he got an idea. He went to his phone and laptop and found all the pictures of him and Rebekah. Then he put them on a flashdrive. He was heading out the door “I’m going to go get some pictures Dan. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

He heard a mumbled ok as he left the flat. 

When he got back he brought the pictures back along with a piece of tag board. Dan looked confused but just simply watched Phil disappear into his room with his supplies. 

The next day Phil brought his finished product to show to Dan “what do you think?” 

Dan looked up and gasped. Phil had stuck all the pictures of him and Rebekah onto the tag board. “Wow. That’s amazing Phil.” 

Phil smiled “thanks.” 

Then he set about putting the rest of Rebekah’s box together. Soon Phil was off to the US. Rebekah of course did not know that he was coming. All he said was that he couldn’t Skype that night. Rebekah was a little sad, but Phil said he had a surprise for her. 

Later that day Rebekah noticed Phil tweeted ‘Happy Birthday to the most amazing girlfriend @Bekahsorus. Check out this video I made for her.’ 

Rebekah was confused but she clicked on the link. It was a video full of reasons why Phil loved Rebekah. 

Rebekah was crying when she got a text from Phil. ‘Hey my precious little lamb. Just wanted to let you know I’m outside.’ Rebekah thought he was just joking until she saw him out her window. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms. Phil gave her the presents he had prepared and she was crying even harder now. 

Phil slowly wiped away her tears as he spoke “hey. Why the tears.” 

Rebekah smiled “because you’re just so perfect, and I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

Phil laughed “well I think I’m the lucky one, so I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree.” 

Rebekah laughed. She looked at the tag board that had all the pictures on it as she spoke “you do know I’m going to hang this by my desk. I’m going to keep it for a long time.” 

Phil laughed “I figured you might like that.” 

Rebekah smiled “you are absolutely adorable.” 

Phil smiled as Rebekah started to lean in. He met her halfway and their lips connected for a couple of minutes. 

When they pulled away they both had a huge smile on their faces. 

Phil spoke “well the surprises aren’t over yet. I’m going to take you to Olive Garden for dinner tonight.” 

Rebekah gasped “what? I love Olive Garden, but you knew that. Man how did I get so lucky to have such a perfect boyfriend?” 

Phil smiled “nah. I think I’m the lucky one.” Rebekah smiled at his cheesy line. 

Later that night Phil and Rebekah went out for dinner. When she came back to the room Heather and Annie badgered Rebekah about details. 

The next day Phil had to go back to England so he brought her the box and she gave him one. Then with one last quick kiss on the lips Phil was off to the airport. 

Rebekah took the box into her apartment, and her roommates talked to her for a couple hours before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	26. Chapter 26: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah and Heather graduate college, and Phil has a question for Rebekah's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Before anyone knew it May had arrived, and it was time for graduation. 

Dan, Phil, and PJ came to the US to see their girlfriends, and watch the graduation ceremony. 

Martyn his wife Laura and their son Aiden were going to be coming with Phil, so that everyone who wasn’t Rebekah could meet them. 

When they got to the campus Dan, Phil, and PJ went to find their girlfriends. It had been really easy as Annie had ran to the guys and showed them where the other girls were. The graduation ceremony had been wonderful, and Phil and PJ found Heather and Rebekah to give them congratulations. 

Phil had slipped away, and found Rebekah’s parents, and found some space where Rebekah couldn’t hear him. 

Rebekah was busy talking to Martyn and Laura while holding Aiden. She was also with Heather, Annie, Dan and PJ. 

He also had his camera with him and asked Rebekah’s mom if she would take a picture of this and she said sure. 

Phil turned to Rebekah’s dad and spoke “Mr. Curtin. Your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m so glad that I’m clumsy and literally ran into her a year ago. She is like this really bright light that keeps shining, and only makes me seem brighter. Everyone used to call me a ‘little ray of sunshine’ but then Rebekah came into my life bringing her brightness with her, and she made me shine brighter than ever.I know that your daughter is everything to you. She is a daddy’s girl in every sense of the word. I know how much you love her, and how much she loves you too even if she doesn’t always show it. I know that it’s not easy to give your daughter away to anyone, because she’s your little girl and you will always see her and love her in that way. I only wish to add to your love. I want to be there for her whenever you can’t be. To help her through the good times, the bad times, and even mediocre times. Truth is I really love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to her. I ask you for permission to marry your daughter.” 

Rebekah’s dad just smiled and replied “I was wondering when you were going to ask. You had my permission the first time you walked in the door. I can see how much she really loves you, so go ahead and ask her.” 

Phil let out a sigh of relief as he thanked him, and turned to Rebekah’s mom to thank her for taking the picture. 

A couple months later and Phil’s family was getting ready for their annual vacation to Florida, and this year Dan, PJ, Heather, Annie, Rebekah, and her family were all going with them. 

Little did Rebekah know that Phil had a huge surprise waiting for her when they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	27. Chapter 27: Disney World Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil proposes to his girlfriend while at The Magic Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Phil had big plans, and he had to enlist every ones help just to make sure Rebekah wasn’t suspicious of anything. They were going to Disney World, and they were filming the whole thing. One reason was to show the fans what they did in Disney, and the other reason was so that when the day came for Phil to pop a pretty big question Rebekah wasn’t suspicious as to why they had started filming that day.

Phil had bought the ring as soon as Rebekah’s dad had given him permission to marry her. He had bought it from a shop that specializes in custom made rings. It was a silver band with a Pokeball in the center of the ring. On the band were smaller stones of Aquamarine mixed with Garnet because those were the birth stones of March and January. The ring was nestled safely inside the ring box, which was also in the shape of a Pokeball, but was a glowing purple on the top, and a glowing blue on the bottom. Phil already knew that Rebekah was going to say yes, and that the ring was going to take her breath away, but he was still nervous. They all went about the days in Disney as if nothing special was going to happen at the end of the trip, so Rebekah had no clue that this was coming.

On the last day that they were in Disney World it was time for Phil’s big moment, and he was surprisingly calmer than he had been all week. He figured that it was just the anticipation of the big proposal and not the popping of the pretty big question itself. He knew Rebekah would say yes, there really wasn’t any reason for her to say no, so why should he be nervous. Phi got dressed in Rebekah’s favorite outfit and put the ring into a string backpack that Dan had been carrying all week.

As they were walking around Phil was racking his brain trying to make sure that his words were working right, so that he wouldn’t mess this speech up. Sure it would be a funny story to tell people later, but messing up a will you marry me speech was a big deal. Rebekah, Annie and Heather were all in a line with Rebekah in the middle, and Dan, Phil, and PJ behind them with Phil in the middle. The rest of the group was behind the boys, and everyone was anxious as they knew that the proposal was happening soon.

As Rebekah was coming up to the castle she noticed a banner hanging from the fence in front of the castle that said ‘Will You Marry Me?’ Rebekah awed to herself at how cute that was and stopped when she got closer to the fence to point it out to Phil “look Phil. Someone is getting proposed to. How cute is that?” As she gushed everyone chuckled to themselves and thought ‘yeah you.’ Rebekah herd Phil clear his throat behind her so she turned around. When she did she saw Phil kneeling on the ground and immediately gasped knowing the sign was for her now.

A few tears started to whelm up in Rebekah’s eyes as Phil spoke to her “Rebekah Lee Curtin. You are the love of my life. The day I met you I knew that you were going to be important to me. You are this bright light that everyone is attracted to. Everyone who meets you falls in love with your personality and who you are as a person. Even my fans fell in love with you so fast I could hardly believe it. It was like they loved you more than me…” that earned a chuckle from Rebekah as she was crying now and had her hands placed over her mouth.

Phil took a deep breath holding back his own tears as he continued “you are so kind to others, and the love you have for people who have no one else to love them is amazing. Sometimes when we walk down the street or are in a public place I’ll see a guy glance at you, and I think to myself ‘man am I lucky. I’ve got the best girlfriend on this planet, and these guys want her even though they can’t have her.’ I constantly think about how lucky I am that I ran into you a year ago. Like literally ran into you…” that earned another chuckle. Phil held back more tears as he continued “you play video games with me, you love coffee, you can deal with me staying up until three o'clock in the morning, you watch any and all horror movies with me, you get along great with my friends, and my best friend and flatmate sees you as his little sister. I wake up every day feeling like I’ve won the lottery because you’re my girlfriend. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Rebekah Lee Curtin I choose you, so will you choose me too and marry me?” By the time Phil was done Rebekah was crying and out of breath, but she somehow managed to choke out the word “yes” and Phil slowly slid the ring onto her finger finally letting his tears fall freely.

Phil stood up and pulled Rebekah in for a kiss as everyone cheered. Once Rebekah had caught her breath again she smiled as all her family and friends starting coming toward her and ushering congratulations. She knew it was going to be tough, and the road ahead would be hard, but she was the future Mrs. Phil Lester, and at this moment nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	28. Chapter 28: The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the big proposal, and time for Rebekah to go home to get things settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Rebekah woke up a little earlier than the rest of her family and friends and went to look in the mirror. 

She looked different. Her eyes were red from crying, and she had this glow about her face that just said she was over the moon in happiness. 

She looked down at her left had to see her brand new engagement ring sitting on her finger. That’s right. Last night hadn’t been a dream. Phil had really proposed to her, and she had said yes. She smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened yesterday. With one last glance at the new engagement glow that encased her face she left the mirror to get ready for the day. 

It felt kind of strange having a ring on her finger. It wasn’t a bad thing at all, it was just a new feeling that she couldn’t wait to get used to. Rebekah looked down at her phone only to smile, as the lock screen was a picture of her on Phil’s back in a Pikachu onesie. 

She noticed that she had a text from Phil, so she unlocked her phone and went to read what the message said. ‘Hey lamb. Just thought I should say good morning to my fiancé, whoa I can call you that now. That seems weird. Does it seem weird to you. Not a bad weird but a good weird. Anyway good morning. I love you. Oh and text me back when you get this.’ 

Rebekah laughed at her boyfriends, wait no her fiancés, antics as she texted him back. ‘Good morning to you too lion. Yeah it’s definitely a good weird. I just mentally called you my boyfriend for a second. Also the ring is a weird feeling too. I can’t wait to get used to the feeling of it on my finger every day. I love you too. Also tell Dan and PJ I said hello.’ 

She quickly got a response ‘don’t worry. I’ve mentally called you my girlfriend like six times now. It’s just a habit we’ll have to get ourselves out of. Also glad you like the ring. PJ says hi, and Dan says hey bug spray. Tell everyone to get up and get moving we have to get to the airport.’ 

Rebekah laughed ‘okay will do. So glad Daniel still has his nicknames for me. Anyway I’ll see you guys when we check out in like an hour.’ 

‘Sounds good.’

Everyone got up and got moving pretty quickly, and before they knew it they were checked out and on their way to the airport. 

Rebekah had sat next to Phil in hopes of getting some of his opinions on a wedding now “Phil?” 

Phil responded “yeah.” 

“What do you think about getting married on May fourth?” 

Phil laughed as he detected where this conversation was going. “May fourth. I like it. Heading toward a Star Wars themed wedding there lamb?” 

“Not necessarily just Star Wars. I was thinking a geek wedding in general Star Wars, but with video games and other geeky things intertwined.” 

“Sure babe. May fourth it is.” 

Rebekah smiled as Phil kissed her on the forehead. When they got to the airport Rebekah was going with her family to get some stuff settled, and she also had a meeting with the guy who was helping her with her double citizenship and working in London. She sadly had to stay while Phil had to go back to London. 

Rebekah’s flight was going to leave first, and she was clinging to Phil while she still had the chance. Phil took an extra sweater out of his bag and gave it to Rebekah, and she happily slid it on even though it was hot because it was July. 

Rebekah’s flight had just been announced, and Phil gave her one last kiss before she boarded the plane to go home. Both of them had tears in their eyes as the plane took off. 

Phil recovered by walking slowly back to his gate. No one said anything, but Martyn threw his arm around his little brother in an attempt to comfort him at least a little. Phil leaned into his brother and let himself cry while being held. 

Everyone knew it was hard for him. He had just gotten engaged but couldn’t be with his fiancé. Martyn knew. He’d been married for three years, and has a two year old son. He’s been where Phil is, not being able to be with your fiancé all the time even though that’s all you want to do. 

Phil’s case is much more serious than his own ever was, because Phil’s fiancé is american. She has to meet with all these people to gain double citizenship, and figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	29. Chapter 29: Brand New Radio Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil restart their radio show with the BBC. A new show with old and new contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Phil had skyped Rebekah a couple days after they had arrived home and he was bouncing up and down. 

Rebekah laughed “okay Lion. What’s up? Why are you so excited?” 

Phil smiled “the BBC called the other day, and they want us to start a new radio show. Like the internet take over, but we are going to be adding new elements, and making it even better than before.” 

Rebekah smiled “that’s so exciting. You guys have wanted this since the internet take over ended. I’m happy for you. What day is it on and when do you start?” 

“Still on Monday. We need to meet with them, but hopefully we can start in like two or three weeks.” 

Rebekah smiled “yay!!! I know people will be really happy about it.” 

Phil laughed “I know right. Hey you want to hear about some of the plans we have.” 

Rebekah smiled “yeah. What do you got?” 

Phil’s face lit up and Rebekah smiled listening to him excitedly tell her all of the ideas they had for the show so far. When Phil was finally done explaining Rebekah spoke for a few minutes about how things were going on her end and about how long it would be until she could come over there. After a while they said goodbye to each other and hung up. 

It was a couple weeks later when Rebekah got a text. ‘Hey my precious little lamb. So good news we got the radio show approved. We are going to have the first one tonight, and then it will be every Monday at 6pm.’ 

Rebekah smiled fondly at the text as she responded. ‘Yay. That’s good to hear Lion. Good luck to you and Dan. I’ll be listening and if I can I’ll watch it online. You guys are going to do great.’ 

It was a minute before she got her response ‘Thanks Lamb. I’ll tell Dan you're tuning in. Maybe we can mention you in the show.’ 

Rebekah laughed as she responded ‘You don’t have to mention me. I’m just going to watch you because I want to.’ 

Phil responded quicker ‘What if I want to? I won’t promise, but if I can I will. I just like telling anyone and everyone how lucky I am to have you.’ 

‘That was cheesy, but I love you anyway. You can if you want I just didn’t want to force you.’ 

‘I want to. Anyway the first one is tonight.’ 

‘Okay. I’ll watch it. Is it still on the BBC website?’ 

‘Yeah. I should be able to watch it no problem. I’m excited.’ 

‘Alright. Well I have to go get ready for the show.’ 

‘Good luck Lion.’ 

‘Thanks Lamb.’ 

Rebekah smiled to herself as she put her phone down and did some things before turning on the BBC Radio website. She made some coffee and some snacks and sat down on her bed with headphones ready to watch Dan and Phil’s new radio show. 

Back in London Dan and Phil were standing at their microphones with the headphones on trying to relax as they were relaunching the Internet Take Over. They smiled and did a dance as the intro introduced them. 

Dan started “hello radio listeners I’m Dan.” 

Phil jumped in “and I’m Phil.” 

Then they spoke together “and this is The Internet Take Over.” 

Dan jumped in “now you might recognize us from a radio show we had before.” 

Phil chuckled “if you do then we are going to be doing some of the same things, but we have also added brand new elements you guys haven’t seen before.” 

“If you haven’t tuned into the Internet Take Over before welcome.” 

“Yes welcome. So the first thing we wanted to do is say whether you are brand new to the Internet Take Over, or you’ve watched it before this will be a great new show.” 

“Also if you are not familiar with who we are we are Youtubers.” 

“Yes. We had a radio show before where we escape the internet and come on the radio.” 

“We had to stop because we went on tour in America.” 

“Now we are back with some fan favorites, but also with brand new elements.” 

“Speaking of new Phil is engaged.” 

Phil blushed “that’s true. She’s actually listening at home right now. Hi Rebekah.” He spoke as he waved to the camera. 

Dan laughed as he waved as well “yeah hi Rebekah.” 

Rebekah smiled from her spot on her bed as she continued to watch the new show. 

At the end Dan spoke first “well that’s our first show.” 

Phil jumped in “yep, but we’ll be back next week with another show.” 

Dan smiled “so bye for now and hopefully we’ll see you guys next week.” 

After the radio show had ended Rebekah texted both of the guys ‘That was really good. You guys did great! I loved it.’ 

They both laughed and Phil responded ‘Thanks Lamb. Glad we could get a shout out to you.’ 

‘Yeah. Very funny.’ 

‘I told you I would.’ 

‘Yeah. Anyway good job.’ 

‘Thank you. How’s the wedding plans going?’ 

‘Good. I’ve got lots of good ideas to run by you.’ 

‘Great can’t wait to hear them.’ 

‘I think you’ll be surprised.’ 

Phil laughed ‘oh. I was supposed to ask if you could bring Annie and Heather with you. The fine bros want us to film a video on their channel.’ 

‘Oh. Cool what is it?’ 

‘They didn’t tell us.’ 

‘Well I just asked them and it’s all good.’ 

‘Cool I’ll let the other guys and the fine bros know.’ 

‘Okay. I love you and I can’t wait to see you and discuss the wedding.’ 

‘I love you too and I can’t wait to see what you have planned.’ 

‘Goodnight Lion.’ 

‘Goodnight Lamb.’ 

They both went to bed knowing they would see each other soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	30. Chapter 30: Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Rebekah work and get all the planning for the wedding done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Time went by quickly and Rebekah was busy planning her wedding, with the help of Heather and Annie of course. Rebekah had been granted dual citizenship, but she was waiting to get the documents under the name Lester. She wasn’t technically married yet, but she was going to marry Phil. It was something that her agent had informed her would be a good idea so that she didn’t get the documents, and then turn around and have to get them changed. 

She was heading back to London soon to visit Phil and run the ideas by him, Dan and PJ. Heather and Annie were both coming with to see their boyfriends, and help Rebekah explain some of her ideas. 

They had just landed, and Rebekah was bouncing in her seat, and Heather and Annie laughed at how excited Rebekah was to finally see her fiancé in person again. Rebekah turned on her phone, and checked the messages. 

She saw one from Phil ‘hey lamb. I know that you’re flying so you won’t see this for a while, but I had to text you. I can’t wait to see you in person again. Skype isn’t really good enough at this point. Sorry I’m rambling again. This is just how I get when I haven’t talked to you in a while. I feel like I need to tell you everything. Right still rambling. Anyway we’ll be at the baggage claim waiting for you guys. We have a few guys here with us for our security and to keep any fans away, so you’ll be safe. I can’t wait to hear your ideas for the wedding, even though we only got engaged like a month ago. Anyway text me back when you’ve landed and are on your way to us. I’ll keep an eye out for you. See you soon babe. I love you.’ 

Rebekah laughed as she read Phil’s soliloquy of a text message and texted him back. ‘Hey lion. Nice soliloquy you had there. Honestly I can’t wait to see you too. We just landed so we should be deboarding soon. After that we’re headed your direction. Oh and I love you too.’ 

It was not even a full minute before her phone buzzed ‘haha. Soliloquy. How funny. Although I suppose it was like a soliloquy as I was really off track. Oops. Doing it again. Anyway you landed. YAY!!!!!!! We’ll see you soon love. Come as quick as you can. I really miss you.’ Rebekah laughed as she responded ‘okay. Starting the deboarding process now. See you guys soon.’ 

Rebekah put her phone away and turned to her friends. “That was Phil. He said that they were going to be waiting for us at baggage claim. Dan and PJ are here too. He said they have some security so we won’t be harmed.” 

Heather spoke next “of course it was Phil. Who else would it be?” 

Annie and Rebekah laughed as they stood and gathered their stuff to get off the plane. The girls got off the plane and immediately headed toward baggage claim to see the guys again. 

Rebekah was walking at a little quicker pace, and Heather spoke out “I know you're excited to see Phil and all, but please slow down. We are both shorter than you, and we walk slower than you. You’re going to kill our legs.” 

Rebekah laughed as she slowed her pace a little “sorry. I haven’t seen him in a while so I guess I just got a little carried away. I just can’t wait to see him.” 

Heather and Annie both looked at her with a knowing glance as they continued to walk together. “Yeah we know.” They laughed and continued walking. 

As they got closer Rebekah saw Phil and she couldn’t walk anymore. She started running toward him as Heather and Annie laughed and continued to calmly walk toward baggage claim. Phil looked up and saw Rebekah running toward him, and he smiled and braced himself just in time for Rebekah to fling herself into his awaiting arms.

Heather and Annie had arrived at the baggage claim as Phil had just put Rebekah back on her feet. They laughed as they went to give Dan and PJ a hug. They went to collect their luggage as Rebekah had finally moved on to hug Dan and PJ as Phil moved to go get her luggage. Heather and Annie both took this opportunity to hug Phil before he went back over to Rebekah. 

Phil walked back over to his fiancé who was talking to Dan about something and threw his arm around her. “Ready to go?” 

“Yep. I’d follow you anywhere.” 

Dan made a gagging sound “seriously already. It’s been like two seconds. Can you guys at least try not to be so adorable?” 

Rebekah laughed, “well I’ll try, but Phil’s adorable so I’m not making any promises Daniel.” 

They all laughed as they walked toward the exit. They loaded the luggage into the vehicle and piled in. 

As soon as they were all settled into the vehicle Phil wrapped his arm around Rebekah and started speaking “so, what do you have planned?” 

Rebekah just smiled “oh. You’ll see.” 

Phil gave her a confused look as she laughed and they continued on to the flat.

They got to Dan and Phil’s flat and sat in the lounge talking when Rebekah came in holding a binder. 

She sat next to Phil, opened it up, and started to speak “okay, so this is what my ideas are so far. May fourth so we have almost a year. For the theme I was thinking geeky. Different video games and movies that are geeky. What do you think?” 

Phil answered “I think it’s not a bad idea. I like it. What else?” 

“Okay. If you agree with the geek theme that means we can move on to the next part. Invitations.” 

“Okay. What about invitations?” 

Rebekah spoke as she pointed out the picture in the binder “I was thinking we make the invitations like this.” 

Phil looked at the image she was pointing to “a Pokemon card. That’s genius.” 

Rebekah smiled “so I take it you like that idea too then?” 

“Well duh. I love Pokemon.” 

Rebekah just smiled at Phil and continued on. “Okay. So now we have invitations taken care of we need to address the guest list. Also the wedding party needs to be cemented.” 

Phil looked at Rebekah with a nervous look “Huh?” 

Rebekah laughed “we need to figure out everyone who is being invited to the wedding. The wedding party is the bridesmaids, maid of honor, groomsmen, and the best man.” 

Phil nodded his head “oh. I see.” 

“Before we send out invitations we also need to find a time and place. I got in touch with my agent to help me contact places that would be good for a wedding and there are several places that are available on May fourth. I have that list right here. See if one of these places suits your fancy.” 

Phil just nodded as Rebekah handed him a sheet of paper from inside the binder. Phil looked through the choices of options, and wondered to himself how on earth Rebekah had managed to do all this while not even in this country. 

Rebekah looked up feeling Phil’s gaze on her “what?” 

“How? How did you do this?” 

Rebekah laughed “I told you. My agent helped me find spots in London that were on May fourth. As for the rest of the wedding I have thought about it a lot. Every little girl thinks about her wedding day. It’s one of our many differences.” 

Phil glanced at her “Oh. I see.” 

Rebekah simply nodded “do you see any of those that peak your interest?” 

“Not yet, but wow.” 

“What?” 

“I’m just so lucky I decided to marry you.” 

“Actually. I think I’m the lucky one.” 

Everyone awed as Phil leaned in to give Rebekah a quick kiss on the lips.

“Read the list. I mean it. Pick one.” 

Everyone laughed as Phil turned his attention back to the list.

The next day Phil and Rebekah were sitting on his bed and Phil spoke “I think I picked a venue that I like.” 

Rebekah looked to him “oh yeah. Which one?” 

Phil pointed to the caves that were located in Edinburgh. 

“Alright. I’ll go call the venue and schedule a time. Do you have a preference?” 

“um. At least afternoon. I don’t enjoy waking up super early and I don’t know how tame the bachelor party is going to be.” 

“Right parties. Alright I’ll see what they have.” 

Rebekah disappeared from the room to go see what the venue had that was available. 

She came back a few minutes later. “Okay. I got it all set up. They are available for a wedding and reception starting at three, so I told them yes, and they booked us. They needed to know how many guests, so I gave them the total we came to yesterday.” 

Phil smiled as Rebekah relayed the information to him. “Alright sounds good. What’s the next step?” 

Rebekah smiled as she sat next to him with her binder “we need to finalize the wedding party, get the wedding invitations to the printers and sent out, so we are going to need to address the envelopes and send out the invitations. Then there is other stuff to address.” 

“Right.” Phil said as he was still processing everything his fiancé had just said to him. “So the printers?” 

“Yeah. Now that we have a place and time we can finalize the wedding invitations. Then we have to send the final copy to the printers to get copies so we can invite people to the wedding. Thus the addressing of envelopes. Now get an address book or contact your mum and get working on your half.” 

Phil responded “yes mam.” 

Rebekah laughed and they got to work. 

The envelopes were all ready to go, and the actual invitations should be at the flat by Friday. 

With that Rebekah moved on to the next thing “okay. Wedding party. Who do you want as your best man Phil?” 

Phil quickly responded “easy. My brother Martyn.” 

Rebekah jotted it down and continued “okay. Groomsmen then. Who do you want?” 

Phil thought for a moment “I think just Dan, PJ, and Chris is sufficient. Those are my best friends.” 

Rebekah nodded as she wrote that down “okay. My sister will be my maid of honor, then Heather, Annie, and Laura as my bridesmaids.” 

Phil smiled “sounds good.” 

Rebekah nodded as she smiled. 

She left the room again to ask Laura and Martyn if their son Aiden could be the ringbearer. She came back a couple minutes later. 

“So now that means flower girl and ring bearer. I already asked Laura and Martyn if Aiden can do it, and they said yes.” 

Phil gave Rebekah a surprised look. 

She felt his gaze “what?” 

“I’m just never going to get over how amazing you are, and how good you are at reading what I’m thinking” 

Rebekah laughed and replied “actually I think you’re the one whose AmazingPhil.” 

Phil laughed at her weak joke as she spoke again “I have to go contact my cousin to see if her little girl can be the flower girl. If that’s okay with you?” 

“Yeah that is fine. Go ahead.” 

Rebekah smiled as she left the room again. 

She came back a couple minutes later “okay. She can do it so the wedding party is now set in stone.” 

“Looks like we deserve a break.” Rebekah laughed as she snuggled into Phil’s warm side. 

The next day they were in the same position. “Okay now we need to talk about the wedding ceremony itself. What is your opinion on sides?” 

Phil looked at her in confusion “What do you mean?” 

Rebekah laughed as she explained “sides. Some people have it so the groom and bride have different sides. If it is okay with you I would rather not have sides, and have people sit wherever they like.” 

Phil responded “yeah sure. No sides, but seats. Got it.” 

Rebekah made the note as she moved onto the next subject. “Okay. Next step then. My agent gave me a list of people who would be able to do the ceremony on May fourth. Look over it, and see if there is anyone who peaks your interest. Or if you have someone else in mind just let me know.” 

Phil nodded and looked at the list. He was thoroughly impressed with everything Rebekah had done. He spoke “what next?” 

“Well other than the official, there is still plenty of things to discuss and get ready. First things first. Do we want to write our own vows?” 

Phil smiled “I know I want to.” 

“Okay. Writing the vows it is then. Once you select someone I will inform them that we will be writing our own vows then.” 

She made notes as she continued with the next item on her list. “Okay. Next is photographer. I also have a selected list of those. One of these is a family friend of mine, but I assure you she is just as professional as anyone on that list.” 

Phil smiled at Rebekah as she handed him yet another list. 

She continued on “after the photographer there are the decorations for the ceremony including flowers and bouquets, and also we need wedding rings. Also tuxes. My agent has provided me with lists for you to look at. You need to find a place and start making appointments so you guys can get tailored.” 

Phil was handed yet another list. 

Rebekah continued “don’t worry about the dresses. I’ve got that part covered, and no you cannot peak. Also we need to be thinking about what we want the wedding party photos to be. I have visuals for you to look at later if you like. Also the bachelor party which Martyn is now planning and the bachelorette party my sister is planning. Then we move onto the reception.” 

Phil gulped a little and sat down to make some choices before continuing into what seemed to be the never ending chaos. He was just glad that Rebekah knew what she was doing. He had picked the right girl to marry that’s for sure. 

When Phil woke up the next day he was amazed at how much they had gotten done, but amazed at how much they still had left to do. It seemed like there was always something else. Today they were talking about the reception, and Phil was nervous about what Rebekah was going to say about this. 

Rebekah started speaking as she came and sat next to Phil with her trusty binder. “So first things first. Band or DJ?” 

“Um. DJ?” Phil said with a little uncertainty. 

Rebekah made the note as she spoke “alright. I’ve always thought DJ was a better idea. Glad you agree. Oh. Would you be opposed to DDR at the wedding?” 

“No. I actually like the idea.” 

“Alright good. Next. Food. Now my agent has provided me a list of people who could cater the wedding and the food options they have available so if you want to glance over this, and give your input that would be great.” 

Phil was surprised that yes there was another list, and probably more after this one. 

“Oh. Also bar yes or no?” 

“Yes.” 

“Right Daniel would kill us if there wasn’t one.” 

Rebekah made notes and pulled something out of the binder. 

‘Oh no’ Phil thought, but then Rebekah spoke “for the cake I was thinking something like this. Maybe not exact, but along these lines.” 

Phil looked at the picture in her hands and fell in love with it. “Yeah. I love that cake that is amazing.” 

Rebekah smiled and made a note “okay. I’ll contact the bakery that makes these cakes and see if I can get some cupcakes too.” 

By the time she had returned Phil really hoped there was not much left. He just wanted a day off to cuddle with his fiancé for petes sake. Was that too much to ask. 

“Okay so music. We are going with a DJ so now we just need to figure out songs. For the first dance I was thinking the Pokemon theme song. I know it’s not traditional…” 

before she could even finish Phil interrupted “I love that idea. Be different and be who we are. Plus it fits the theme.” 

Rebekah smiled as she wrote it down and they continued to discuss the dancing.

The next day Rebekah gave Phil a break and she went to go pick up the invitations they were sending out. When she got back she started putting the invitations in the envelopes when Phil spoke “hey babe. We have a lot done. You can’t really mail those until Monday, why don’t you just take a little break and come over here and cuddle with me?” 

Rebekah looked up to notice Phil was using his puppy dog pout and she thought ‘dammit. He knows I can’t resist that look.’ 

She sighed and gave up “alright fine you win. I’m coming.” 

Phil smiled as Rebekah sat next to him and wiggled into his side. 

Phil sighed at the warmth that she was giving off and thought ‘yeah. This is what I needed.’ 

On Saturday and Sunday they finished putting the invitations in envelopes and got them ready to send out. 

On Monday Rebekah had to go back to work, and she left early so she could drop off the envelopes at the post office first. They didn’t do much planning that week because Rebekah would come back to the flat, and all she wanted to do was cuddle into her fiancés side, not that Phil was complaining. 

A couple weeks later, and Rebekah and Phil had a lot done. 

They had the DJ and photographer booked for the day, they had ordered a lot of disposable cameras for the reception so guests could take pictures of anything the photographer might miss, the cake was done, the music and dances were all ready to go, they had picked a caterer, they had chosen the wedding bands and were having them made in January, the wedding party was cemented, they were getting the rsvps back from wedding guests, the bachelor and bachelorette parties were being taken care of as Phil and Rebekah had no control over that, they had the place chosen for suits and Rebekah set up a first meeting for the boys to get measured on Friday at three, the dresses were being taken care of as well and Rebekah had her first fitting next weekend, Rebekah had gotten the garter and was going to surprise Phil with it as it looked like a Pokeball, they figured out the decorations, and talked about the lightsaber send off. 

Phil was glad that Rebekah had pushed him to get it all almost done early because this gave him a chance to plan the honeymoon. Rebekah took some convincing but he gave her that signature puppy dog pout and she finally caved to Phil planning the honeymoon. 

Phil planned it while Rebekah was at work because he wanted it to be a complete surprise to her. 

Heather and Annie had been there the whole time spending a lot of time with Dan and PJ because it was summer. 

All the fittings went well and everything was going as planned. Time passed and then everything was set and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


	31. Chapter 31: Guess the Song Challenge (ft. YouTubers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil, and PJ go up against their significant others in a Fine Bros Guess the Song Challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was early December, and the Fine Bros had contacted Dan, Phil, and PJ about bringing in their girlfriends to do a guess the song challenge on their channel. 

The three of them asked their girlfriends, and with their permission agreed to do the challenge. 

Leading up to the day everyone was excited and nervous not knowing all the details. When they got there they were split up, and put with each other at the white tables. 

The Fine Bros came up to Phil and Rebekah “your last name is still Curtin isn’t it?” 

Rebekah laughed “yeah. Your good. We’re not getting married until May.” 

They sighed relieved, and got ready for the challenge. 

The challenge started with the Fine Bros explaining how the challenge was going to work. “So the challenge is guess the Disney song.” 

Rebekah gasped “oooh. I’m good at this. I’m going to win.” 

Phil just nodded and they spoke “no confidence there Phil?” 

Phil shook his head “oh no. She’s going to win.” 

At another table when Dan heard what the challenge was he laughed “oh Rebekah’s going to win this one. Phil had no chance.” 

Annie laughed “it’s true she’s going to win.” 

Heather also laughed when she heard “Phil has no chance. Dan I think has one, and PJ has a chance but I’m still going to win.” 

PJ gasped “hey I might win, but yeah Phil has no chance. Like at all. The girl is a walking Disney movie. Like always singing.” 

The Fine Bros continued “we’re going to be playing you a Disney song one second at a time. You can have 15 seconds, and the first one to get it gets the point.” Everyone nodded.

The Fine Bros looked at Rebekah and Phil “ready?” 

After both of them nodded they played the first second of the song. Rebekah gasped and violently and quickly hit the button.

Everyone behind the camera was trying to hide their laughter “that’s Immortals from Big Hero 6.” 

They gave the ding and Phil looked at her “that was violent.” 

Rebekah laughed “well it’s Fall Out Boy, and Big Hero 6. You were in Big Hero 6, so I was like shoot Phil is going to know this one you have to act fast.” 

Phil laughed “that’s true. I did have a voice cameo, but it was one second.” 

Rebekah laughed “I know, but it’s also very distinctive.” 

Phil laughed “not to me. This is going to be a shutout.” 

Rebekah laughed and Phil spoke again “oh you totally get fiancé points for that by the way.” 

Rebekah smiled “oooh yes!” The Fine Bros laughed behind the camera. 

It was Dan and Annie and neither one of them knew it at one second. It got to 3 before Dan went “oh.” He hit the button “it’s Immortals by Fall Out Boy, and it’s from Big Hero 6.” 

Annie made a face “oh.” 

Dan laughed “glad I got at least that one.” 

One of the Fine Bros laughed “Rebekah got it at one second.” 

Dan laughed “of course she did.” 

Annie laughed “didn’t you and Phil have voice cameos in that movie?” 

Dan nodded “yeah.” 

Annie shook her head “how did he not get that?” 

Dan shrugged “because Rebekah is really good at this game.”

It was PJ and Heather and they looked a little confused at one second. 

Then it played to two seconds and Heather realized what it was “that’s Immortals from Big Hero 6.” 

She got her point and PJ groaned “oh. Well this is going to go well. She’s going to win.” 

He said pointing at Heather “my goal is to just get one point.” 

Heather laughed “yeah I’m probably going to win.” 

The camera flashed to a couple others with people getting points, before it circled back around to Phil and Rebekah. “Alright second one.” 

Phil and Rebekah sat ready as the song played for one second. 

Rebekah hit the button “this is Go the Distance from Hercules. I love this song.” 

Phil shrugged “I had no clue. I haven’t seen Hercules in a while.” 

Rebekah gasped “what?” Phil looked at her “uh...it’s just been a while. We can watch it later tonight if you want.” 

Rebekah grinned “ooh yay. Movie night.” Phil shook his head as the camera shifted to Dan and Annie.

Dan and Annie both sat there and Dan spoke “not a clue.” 

Annie agreed and it played for a while before Annie hit the button “this is Go the Distance from Hercules.” 

Dan spoke “oh. Hey Rebekah loves this song. Did she get the point?” 

They laughed “yeah, and talked Phil into a movie night.” 

Dan laughed as he shook his head “of course she did.” 

Annie laughed “she’s really good at talking Dan and Phil into doing things. Heather and I have been trying to master her tricks.” 

Dan jumped in “hey. I’m not as bad as Phil.” 

“No, but she can still talk you into things really easily.” 

“She’s like my sister.” The Fine Bros laughed and the camera panned over to PJ and Heather. 

“Alright ready?” 

The two shook their heads and the song played Heather smiled as she hit the button “that’s Go the Distance from Hercules.” 

PJ shook his head “okay that one I had no clue.” 

Heather shook her head at him “I love that movie. We’ll have to watch it sometime.” 

The Fine Bros laughed “Rebekah already talked Phil into a movie night.” 

Heather laughed “of course she did. She can talk him into anything. She can also talk Dan into doing a lot of things too.” 

PJ laughed “yeah. Dan is better than Phil is, but yeah.” 

They both laughed and the camera switched through the other people before going back to Phil and Rebekah. 

The Fine Bros started “alright this one is a little harder. Ready?” 

After they both nodded and played the first second of the song and Rebekah gasped. 

Phil looked at her “seriously? You know?” 

She smiled “yeah, but it’s hard so I’m going to wait for a while to see if you can get it.” 

Phil shook his head and they kept listening till 15 seconds “no clue.” 

Rebekah smiled as she gently hit the button “Candle on the Water from Petes Dragon.” 

They gave her a ding and a point and Phil shrugged “I don’t remember this song.” 

Rebekah shook her head and Phil sighed “we’re watching that tonight after Hercules aren’t we.” 

Rebekah just nodded her head as the camera went to Dan and Annie. 

They both looked confused at the first second. 

It kept going and at about ten seconds Dan got wide eyes “oh. I recognize this.” 

Annie just looked confused and they played the next second. 

At about fourteen seconds Dan hit the button suddenly. “It’s Candle on the Water from Petes Dragon.” 

When he got the ding he raised his hands victorious “Rebekah is going to be so proud that I got that one.” 

Annie smiled “yeah I had no clue on that one.” 

Dan laughed “Rebekah loves this movie.” 

The Fine Bros laughed behind the camera. “Yeah you’re watching this after Hercules.” 

Dan laughed “of course we are.” 

Annie smiled “good, because I don’t know if I’ve ever seen this movie.” 

Dan laughed “don’t tell Rebekah that. She’ll be shocked.” 

They both laughed and the camera was on PJ and Heather. 

It was one second and neither of them knew what it was. 

They kept playing it and at around five seconds PJ gasped “Candle on the Water from Petes Dragon.” 

The ding came “yes. I got one. Rebekah loves this movie.” 

Heather nodded “right. I haven’t seen it. She was really shocked and told me I should watch it.” 

The Fine Bros chuckled “well that is after Hercules.” 

They both laughed and PJ spoke “Rebekah talked Phil into another movie.” 

The camera circled through the other people and back to Phil and Rebekah.

The Fine Bros started “okay so we have two more. Since the last one was hard this will be slightly easier.” 

Phil and Rebekah nodded and the song played. 

Rebekah gasped and looked at Phil. 

Phil just looked at her “seriously why are you so good at this game?” 

Rebekah giggled and pushed the button “Best of Friends from The Fox and the Hound.” 

Phil gasped “oh. I love that movie.” Rebekah nodded “you and Dan are totally Copper and Todd.” 

Phil laughed “yeah different but we grew up together in a way and are best friends.” Rebekah nodded and the camera shifted to Dan and Annie.

The Fine Bros asked if they were ready and they nodded. Dan and Annie didn’t know at one second. 

At three Dan gasped and hit the button “it’s Best of Friends from The Fox and the Hound.” 

Dan smiled and Annie gasped “oh yeah. I love that movie.” 

Dan nodded “Rebekah and other people always tell Phil and I are like Copper and Todd.” 

Annie gasped “oh my gosh yes. That totally works.” 

Dan laughed and the camera shifted to PJ and Heather. 

They played it and Heather hit the button “Best of Friends from The Fox and the Hound.” 

PJ laughed “knew you were good at this.” Heather laughed. 

PJ smiled “have you ever noticed that Dan and Phil are just like Copper and Todd?” 

Heather gasped “oh my god they are.” PJ laughed and the camera went through the other people before going back to Phil and Rebekah. 

The Fine bros smiled “okay. Last one.” 

They played it and Rebekah smiled “I know. Phil?” 

Phil shook his head “no clue.” 

Rebekah pushed the button “How Far I’ll Go from Moana.” 

Rebekah smiled “Phil come on.” 

Phil smiled “I’m sorry your just too good at this game.” Rebekah laughed and the camera went to Dan and Annie. 

Neither knew it at first. After three seconds Annie hit the button “How Far I’ll Go from Moana.” 

She smiled victoriously as she got it right. 

Dan smiled at her “I had no clue. We’ll have to watch it.” 

They both laughed and the camera went to PJ and Heather.

Heather got it after only one second. “It’s How Far I’ll Go from Moana.” 

PJ groaned “really? That’s the last one. Heather loves that movie. That’s not fair.” 

Heather laughed “it’s not my favorite though.” 

“No I know. Tangled is your favorite.” 

Heather smiled and the camera went around to everyone. It came back to Phil and Rebekah. 

“Rebekah won.” 

Rebekah smiled “I knew I was going to win, but Phil didn’t get a single point.” 

“You are way too good at this.” Rebekah laughed and it went to Dan and Annie. 

The Fine Bros laughed “Dan you won.” 

Dan smiled “yes! I thought I was going to lose.” 

Annie laughed “you got me with the one song from Petes Dragon.” Dan laughed and the camera shifted to PJ and Heather. 

“Heather won.” 

PJ laughed “knew that was coming. These girls know their Disney.” 

The video finished and everyone went home. They teased Phil and had a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any insight on what way the story should go, or any details you want to see.


End file.
